Darkest of them all
by glittermoon
Summary: since Voldemort has been destroyed, a peace has finally settled in the wizarding world, or has it? what or who is it that threatens Harry, disturbs Dracos girlfriend Summer and terrorises the school half way through the year? sequal to first story.
1. Chapter 1

New story xD I will keep adding to this, I promise! Review por favour. X)

"Will you sit still Summer!" Professor Snape exclaimed crossly. He slammed his hands on the dark oak desk in front of him, causing a few empty potion bottles to clatter together; Summer turned around and slumped into the deep, green velvet chair opposite, sighing.

"No need to get so huffy, Unc, I was just looking at that freaky thing in a jar." She said, pulling her long, raven black hair out of her eyes.

Although it was a hot summer's day at the very end of the school year, the dungeon office of the head of Slytherin house was still cold, damp and uninviting. Summer disliked being here, and when her uncle began to rummage in a drawer for something, she sighed impatiently.

"Ah, here it is." He muttered to himself. "It's a letter from your father." He informed her, unfolding the piece of parchment.

"Hey, how come he wrote to you and not me?" Summer replied indignantly.

"Because, apparently you would try to get away or something." Snape said, folding the letter and placing it on the desk infront of him. Summer groaned inwardly, obviously something she would not like was about to happen. Suddenly the long, warm days of wondering around the lake and grounds with Draco, and if they could bear it, Harry, Ron and Hermione, seemed far, far away, and the cold, slimy unpleasantness of the dungeons were all too real. Clearing his throat from feeling surprisingly uncomfortable from the look on his nieces face, Snape announced; "Your father wishes you to stay with me for the holidays. Your brother is away and the ministry wishes to address an important issue with your father." Summer stared at him for a second and then looked up at the stone ceiling, closing her eyes.

Severus stood watching Summer, thinking that she had not reacted in the way he had imagined.

Although she was his niece, she still managed to wind him up considerably, but some how he still couldn't help liking her. Since she had started the school, he had noticed that everyone had become drawn to her, and she was very popular amongst the students.

"So why can't I stay somewhere else?" Summer replied eventually, drawing her eyes away from the ceiling to look at her uncle. "I know plenty of people who wouldn't mind, besides, I bet you don't want me to stay." Snape sighed and sat down in his tall, dark wooded chair, folding his hands infront of him on the desk.

"You are just going to have to accept it. No I don't particularly want my peace shattered, but I am, however, willing to let you stay. And yes, there will be rules." He said, a surprisingly patient tone about his voice.

Summer pulled a face and stood up, throwing her black cord bag across her self.

"Well I have a class now. See ya, Unc!" she half yelled as she left the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe thankies to my reviewer x)

"You have to stay with him, Snape, your whole holiday?" Ron said, his eyes wide in horror.

The four Gryffindors, Summer, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room in their usual chairs, facing the currently unlit fireplace.

"Yup." Summer sighed. "I know he's my uncle and all, but he is just so damn moody! Not to mention strict, and about as interesting as blank paper."

"There's no need to think so negatively about it." Hermione said. "After all, you could always find out what we are doing next year and prepare."

"Yeah right, wanna swap?" Summer snorted. She gazed out of the window, watching the evening stars begin to appear in the multi-coloured sky, a mix of navy blue to a light peach-pink as the sun slowly slipped over the horizon. Summer's happiness felt much like that sun, slowly disappearing before being engulfed in darkness. There was surely nothing worse than living in a house with a man like Snape for seven weeks, a house where there would be rules and order. She hated order, it was so boring.

"Apparently I've got rules already, ha, like he knows how to handle a teenager." Summer continued, voicing her thoughts as she turned away from the window to face the others.

"I can't decide what's worse, a summer with the Dursleys, or Snape." Harry pondered, fiddling with a cushion tassel. Ron smiled sympathetically.

"You're always welcome around ours, after all, with out Voldemort…" he shuddered- "gone, there is no danger any more."

"Yeah, I guess…" Harry replied. "Thanks." The four sat in a peaceful silence for a while, only the far away hoots of the owls getting ready for a hunt to break it.

It was the last day of term. Gryffindor common room was full of laughter and noisy conversations as the students busied themselves with packing and sorting out work. Summer was just finishing packing away books she'd forgotten in the common room when a very tangled up Neville stumbled by. He had managed to get himself caught up in the curtains whilst attempting to rescue Trevor, his toad. Tripping over a discarded suitcase, Neville fell over and began rolling across the floor.

"Agghh!" a half muffled groan came from the rolled up curtain as it rolled into a chair. Summer smiled and pulled out her wand, quickly untangling Neville with a quick spell.

"Thanks." He replied somewhat breathlessly as he struggled to shove a reluctant Trevor into his left robe pocket. Summer smiled again, handing his wand that had fallen as he had become tangled. He went rather pink and thanked Summer again, hurriedly rushing to his belongings.

Half an hour later, everyone was piling into the train.

"Heres an empty carriage!" Ron exclaimed, sliding the door across so they could all enter. As Summer and Draco went by, he pulled a face at Draco's head.

So far, Draco had actually managed to act civilly toward everyone. They all settled down in the trains comfy, brown leather seats, ready for the long journey ahead.

"I wonder how the muggle world was told about the death of Voldemort." Harry commented. "After all, there wasn't much about it in our news, and they didn't really know who he was."

"Well perhaps only the higher powers were informed, Hermione replied.

As the train pulled into the station, Summer sighed. She was not looking forward to spending the holidays with Snape. The platform was full of happy and anxious parents, grandparents and siblings. The doors swung open, and the students began to hurriedly make their way toward their parents.

"Bye everyone! Don't forget to write, We'll have to meet up sometime!" Ron yelled as best he could as his mother fussed over him. Harry and Hermione bade their goodbyes as they made their way to their own families, who waited beyond the brick wall barrier.

Draco put his arms around Summers, gently kissing her neck. She smiled and turned around, throwing her arms around him.

"I don't wanna leave you to go live with my uncle." She sighed, kissing him back.

"hmm, neither do I." he said, spotting his parents sweeping toward him.

"Oh Draco, darling, I'm so happy to see you!" his mother exclaimed excitedly, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheeks. Summer grinned and greeted Lucius as Draco scowled at her.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." A voice said. Summer turned around and pulled a face. Snape stood there, his arms folded and various cases surrounding his feet.

"Ah, Severus, how are you?" Lucius asked smoothly, holding his hand out as he glided over to the potions master. Summers attention drifted away as Draco's arms encircled her waist again with his arms. Narcissa had busied herself with packing Draco's cases onto a trolley and conversing with Pansy Parkinson's mother. Summer turned and wrapped her own arms around Draco, kissing him gently. Glancing over to where Draco's mother stood, she noticed that Pansy wa glaring daggers at her, making Summer laugh.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, a light grin forming across his lips.

"Pansy. If looks could kill, I'd be dead in my grave, rotting." Summer replied. Draco averted his gaze to the other girl and smiled.

"Well you _did _take me away." He said, a familiar smirk rising from his face.

"Mmmm. Like you'd go out with her any way." She looked up into Draco's eyes, grinning. She loved teasing people, and knew that the more fuss she made over Draco, the more Pansy would get annoyed to say the least. From the look on her face, he could tell that she was trying to wind Pansy up more.

"You're so evil." He said, making Summer laugh.

"Of course, anything for you." She purred, running her fingers through his ash blond hair. It felt soft and silky beneath her fingertips, and gently fell back into place when she drew her hand away.

"Yes, yes. I still have much to sort out as well. "Lucius and Snape's conversation suddenly swam back into focus. Summer sighed and turned to her Uncle, who was evidently ready to leave.

Summer soon found herself standing infront of a fireplace in Diagon Alley.

"We are…um, Flooeing?" Summer asked, lowering her wand to let her cases form a neat pile on the ground.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Snape replied, searching for the powder.

"Umm…well I've never done it before." Summer said, eyeing the fire cautiously. Suddenly, any confidence she had had about travelling seemed to suddenly drain away, there was something weird about stepping willingly into a fire, armed with magical powder or not. Snape looked up, surprised. The look on his nieces face made him feel slightly unsettled.

"There's nothing to be worried about." He said, trying to sound reassuring. _'uggh I hate this.' _He thought to himself. He found it extremely difficult to show any sign of caring toward a student, or anyone for that matter. Sighing, he threw a tiny pinch of the powder into the air hungry flames, watching as they turned a poisonous green.

Levitating their luggage, he explained that he would send it first, and then gave Summer the choice of going before or after himself.

"Umm, after I think." Summer decided, suddenly regaining her confidence. As the flames glowed green again, she watched as the tall dark figure of her uncle filled the fire place.

"Exactly where is your house any way?" she asked.

"In a very small wizarding town in Devon. Rempold Town!" he yelled. Watching him flicker and then suddenly disappear, Summer felt her stomach jolt and tighten. _'Get a grip.' _She told her self sternly. As the flames once again turned green, she took a deep breath and stepped very gingerly into the fireplace. The flames were cool and licked but didn't affect her robes, as she stood there, surprising her. She expected a little heat, even if it was bearable and didn't burn.

"Rempold town!" she said, and with a 'whoosh' she was there. Stumbling out of the fire place, she found herself on a quaint old high street. Small, bright shops were clustered together on either side of the cobbled street, from what Summer imagined was a grocer to a pharmacy, that promised to 'heal all'. She didn't some how buy this claim, but even so, it looked perfect in the setting. The buildings varied in shape and size, making the slate roofs slant and pitch like a roller coaster. Cats lazily sunned themselves on the roofs, occasionally rolling over to the warmer patches of light. Interesting looking people bustled by, paying them no attention as they went about their day.

"So it wasn't so bad then?" Summer snapped out of her thoughts and grinned at her uncle. He smiled back, for once it wasn't forced. "The house is five minutes away." He continued, levitating their luggage.

As they rounded some trees and went through a set of black, wrought iron gates, Summer gasped. A beautiful, picturesque manor stood grandly, its four rows of windows gleaming in the evening sun. two grand oak trees framed the Snape home, making it look even grander. The sweeping drive way led up to rounded grey stone steps, and on either side of these, great pillars set evenly apart, holding up an awning.

"Wow. Its beautiful!" Summer breathed, taking it in.

"Yes…well lets see what kind of a state my elves have left it in." Snape replied, continuing toward the house, If you could call it that. Rolling her eyes, Summer followed, egar to see what it was like on the inside.

The inside was just as grand as the outside. As Summer stepped into the entrance hall through the double doors, she stared in awe. The floor was set in a checker-board fashion only the tiles were green and white marble. The stone and marble stair case was at the far end of the hall, set against the middle of a wall which had two stone arch ways, leading to corridors, on either side. The first floor landing was cut short at the top, though small paths that led to the bay windows were there, forming a semi-circle balcony that looked over the hall. The walls themselves had a dark wood railing running at shoulder height; the bottom half clad in green and the top half a plain white. To the right of the hall were great oak double doors that had glass set into them half way up, these leading to the grand ball room, the left hand set of double doors leading to a conference suite.

"The left corridor leads to the living quarters and the right is for the kitchens and other such rooms." Snape explained, his voice reverberating somewhat in the hall breaking the silence.

The house elf that had opened the door hurried off as he continued to give instructions to it. "I'll take you to your room." he said, turning to Summer.

"Hmm? Oh, right." She replied somewhat dreamily, tearing her wondered gaze from a picture of some very old looking Snape family members that were dozing in their solid silver frame. A few more family portraits decorated the otherwise bear walls, set apart evenly toward the corridors. She followed her uncle in silence, taking in the grandeur of his home. Eventually they stopped at an elaborately carved door. It swung open silently to reveal Summers room. it was large to say the least, the walls decorated in the same manor as the halls but this time in a gorgeous steel blue-grey, though the rail was made of dark cherry oak wood which matched the highly polished floor and furniture. The four poster bed stood in the middle of the wall opposite, adorned in silken sheets, throws, pillows and comforters. The curtains and vale that hung around the posts were tied back neatly, the colours matching the walls and other upholstery perfectly. There was a very large bay window and cut-in window seat running along the (current) right hand wall, looking out over the grounds, and to the right of that the dresser. A wardrobe with a chest of drawers either side of that lined the (current) left hand wall, and along the wall that Summer was currently inline with were several book cases come display cabinets. A door that led to her own private bathroom was located to the right of the bed wall. Snape let her cases fly in and land neatly at the foot of the bed.

"Wow, thanks unc!" Summer exclaimed. "It's a really nice room actually. At first I thought it would _all _be decorated in green."

Although he felt a slight twinge of annoyance at continually being referred to as 'unc' he smiled slightly at the amazement in her voice at everything.

"Shall we head down for dinner?" he suggested, pocketing his wand. Summer smiled and nodded, waiting for him to take the lead, which he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to reviewers again x) at the moment, im having difficulty filling and arranging my ideas…..they are there but I cant quite put them all into play, so to speak, so sorry if updates are infrequent.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination x) x(

(A/N: this is a while into the holidays)

Summer sat with Snape at the dining table, her chin in her right hand whilst she toyed with her cereal spoon in her left. She sighed and stared out of the window at the green, perfectly manicured grounds of her family's manor. The room she sat in was ridiculously large for two people, the enormous table could seat up to fifteen, there was a grand piano in one corner and two love seats in the other, infront of a second fire place. The room was a foul, in Summers opinion, dusky rose and had flowery cushions on the seats and curtains that matched.

"Unc?" she began, dropping the spoon into the china bowl.

"Hmmm?" was the reply from behind the paper.

"Well, I was wondering how I never got a letter to attend Hogwarts when Jake did, even though I am a pure-blood witch?" she asked. It was a question that had been annoying her for sometime, and as she had nothing better to do, much to the annoyance of Severus, she decided to ask lots of questions.

He sighed and folded the paper into a neat rectangle and placed it infront of him.

"Shortly after the prophecy concerning Potter, there was another, one of which concerned you. Well, at least of a pure-blood in my family that would aid and betray Voldemort at the same time. Seeing as I don't have children and your mother was the only one with children at the time, it was assumed to be one either of you. Seeing as Luke had already been in the wizarding world, it was obvious it had to be you; your parents were banished before you were born. As to avoid any conflict or mistrust, we had to keep it from you. Which is also why we had never met before this past year." He explained, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh. Ok then." Summer replied, and opened her mouth to ask another question. Seeing that she was about to, Snape quickly shot it one of his own.

"I thought you were going out today?"

"Oh yeah. Well, my friends wont actually be out of bed yet." Summer sighed. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"And why are they still at this late a time?"

"In the muggle world there are these things called T.V, the cinema, computers, skate parks, concerts…" she began, stopping when she noticed the confused expression on her uncles face "basically, there are far more interesting things to do then sleep at night."

"Ah. So what are you planning on doing today?" Summer eyed him suspiciously. Since when was he interested in what she was doing?

"Probably shopping or something." She replied, twirling her pocket chain around her fingers. She didn't particularly enjoy wearing robes; they were too much like dresses to her, even if you did wear other clothes underneath.

Two hours later, she stood infront of the hallway fire place, ready to floo to her house before meeting up with her friends. She now had no problems with this mode of transport; it was the only way she could see Draco as he refused point blank to set foot into Snapes house.

"Don't forget, you must be back by eleven." Snape reminded her, some of his "professorness" coming back.

"Yeah, yeah." Summer muttered, rolling her eyes and shifting her bag. She hadn't had a curfew for about four years now, and it was highly annoying having one now. She was sure it was because he couldn't quite let go of having some sort of power over younger people. She waved as she disappeared.

'_Damn.' _ Summer thought to herself as she looked down at her watch, stepping out on to the now extremely quiet street of Rempold wizarding town. She knew she was late, that's why she had chosen this fire place, but she didn't realize she was this late; one o' clock in the morning. Gathering up her newly acquired bags that contained new clothing and other items she had brought, she broke into a hurried jog as she headed to her new home.

'_he is so gonna kill me…but then again he might be in bed.' _She said to herself. Skidding around the gate post, she could only see one room that was lighted, and that was one on the third floor; the library. She turned the door handle very slowly and closed it just as carefully as she stepped into the cool darkness of the entrance hall. _' so far so…' _

"And what time do you call this?" an angered yet dangerously cool voice interrupted her thoughts, and a sudden gleam of light momentarily blinded her. Visibly freezing on the spot, Summer turned slowly to see her uncle. He stood there with an expressionless face, straight backed, his arms folded. But from the look in his dark eyes, she could tell that he was far from calm.

"Umm… ten past one?" she replied, somewhat cheekily. Not a good idea. The corner of his mouth twitched and a look that could quite easily kill someone from an extremely long distance settled on his face.

"Don't you _dare _take that tone with me, let alone respond like that! When I say eleven o' clock, I damn well _mean _eleven, not ten past one!"

Summer scowled and gave him one of her own venomous looks. She hated being yelled at, it just got her mad.

"And _you _shouldn't tell me what to do! I'm not eleven any more, and I've not had a curfew since I was fourteen! You can't damn well expect me to do absolutely _everything _you say, and besides which you aren't even my father! I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to, which I don't." she spat back, turning on her heels and storming toward the stairs. For a few seconds Severus stood in shock, he had never been answered back before, well at least not since he had become a teacher. People never dared. Then he scowled himself and swept toward the stairs as Summer stormed up them, yelling at him and stamping.

"I have not finished yet, you get back here right now!" he ordered angrily. Summer turned in mid stomp, with a look in her eyes that could have (scarily) out done himself.

"Why, so you can just yell some more? That's all this is about, isn't it? A power struggle, you just cant stand the fact that I have dared go against what you've decided is law, you don't really give a damn about what happens to me, just as long as you can still have some control over someone. After all, there's not any danger any more, Voldemorts dead and all his brainwashed, idiotic followers have got a fate worse than hell." She retorted, folding her arms and staring straight back at him. He glared back, not twitching.

"Oh that's what you think is it? That its all for power? You naïve…" he was about to say brat, but he had a feeling that he may face even worse treatment, unfortunately bad tempers seemed to run in this family and 'bad' was a very mild term to describe Summers. Clenching and unclenching his hands, he continued, with an angered sneer;

"For your information, I _do _care. And there is still danger out there, _you _just don't know, and yes, it is just as bad as the dark lord." Seeing her about to respond again, he carried on. "And for disrespecting my request, you will now be grounded for a week!" Summer just stared at him for a minute, opened her mouth and closed it again, her jaw clenched. She then swirled around and stormed off up to her room, slamming the door as hard as she could. _'Sadistic, horrible, damn bastard.' _She thought to herself angrily. _'Like he really gives a damn about me. Ha.' _Throwing her clothes across the room, she quickly dressed in her pyjamas and threw a thin sheet over her head, screaming into the pillows.

Snape sighed and rubbed his tired eyes as he heard the door crash shut. She was far more difficult to deal with then the entire school, and she was barely in. _'That was probably the worst thing I could have done, ground her.' _He thought as he began to climb the stairs. _'Don't be stupid, are you going soft?' _he argued to himself. He sighed again as he entered his own room. He remembered back to the time when he was Summer's age, it always seemed incredibly difficult to follow rules, whoever they were from. And she was quite right, he wasn't her father, but then again it was his house so he had the right to make her return at any time he damn well pleased. Growling in annoyance, he threw a thin sheet over himself as he climbed into his own four poster bed, glowering at the moon that shone brightly into his window.

The next morning, Summer didn't say anything as she slumped into a chair at the table, but an unmistakable icy feeling seemed to fill the room as she swept by. He lifted the paper higher, but he could still feel her glare from the other side of the table. An elf brought in their breakfast, muttering to itself, although it quietened as it entered the room; you could have cut the atmosphere with a knife.

Summer started spinning her butter knife around in annoyance, still glaring at what ever happened to be infront of her at the time. Somehow the grating, rattling noise of it on the polished wood soothed her very slightly, however, it just irritated her Uncle.

"Must you do that, Summer?" he said eventually, letting out an annoyed sigh. He rolled her eyes as she deliberately turned so her back was facing him.

"For goodness sake.." he began through gritted teeth. Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, continued "look, this could go on forever…would you please stop with this nonsense." Putting her spoon back into the bowl, she turned to face him. Unfortunately, she had put the spoon down at an angle, so as she went to rest her arms on the table, cereal projected through the air, landing with a resounding splat all over Severus. They both froze as Summer had the night before, only this time Summer had to resist the urge to laugh. Snape then felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth, which made Summer giggle and then burst out laughing.

"I..I'm sorry Unc..I.." she began, but collapsed into helpless giggles when she saw milk slowly run and drip off of his nose. He smiled again and cleared up the mess with a flick of his wand.

"Well, we will call ourselves even then, shall we?" he said as Summer sat up as her giggles began to wear off.

"Sure, that was soo funny!" she replied. Then, unexpectedly she got up and gave him a hug before leaving the room, leaving him quite shocked.

As he was so busy, Snape decided to allow Summer to go up into the town to buy an ingredient he needed for a new potion he was brewing for test at St Mungos.

"Now, you should be able to get the Trallow vine in Ullitayne, he generally stocks rarer ingredients." He explained as Summer stood at the door.

"K K got it, Trallow vine." She muttered, half to herself. "See you in a while!" she called as she made her way down the driveway. Pulling at her robes, she dwindled up the high street, looking in a few interesting shops. Summer had decided on robes because she knew that she would get extremely weird looks otherwise.

She finally reached Ullitayne, the potion and medical remedies ingredient suppliers. The shop was packed full of strange looking things; from dead beetles to the Trallow Vine that her uncle had requested.

"Can I help you?" an old and slightly wheezing voice asked from behind. Turning, Summer saw an incredibly skinny, tall old wizard with a cracked smile looking down at her. He wore deep blue robes with velvet trimming that matched his wise old eyes that were sunk deep into his sun-kissed, wrinkled skin. His hair was thinning on top and a shade of whitish silver.

"Yes, I'm looking for some Trallow vine?" she replied, smiling politely.

"Ah, yes, yes. You are from the Snape family, no?" he asked as he pulled a triangular, crystal jar off of a shelf and strode over to the weights on the stone counter.

"Umm…yeah.." Summer replied, now slightly confused as to how he knew.

"Yes, I thought so, you have that presence." He replied, busily weighing out the amount she said. Summer just pulled a face; she hoped he didn't mean that presence her uncle had. That was more of an insult than a compliment. "You see, all of the Snape family have a very captivating presence, and although your uncle may seem cold and distant, you will find that people still find him difficult to ignore." He continued, though almost as he had read her mind. It made her feel a bit strange, not necessarily uncomfortable, just odd. She was still thinking about it when some other feeling washed over her, making her stop dead in her tracks.

Looking around, she noticed that this particular stretch of the street was practically deserted, and she was right in-between two very dark alley ways, one on either side of the road. Eyes were penetrating her; cold, blood hungry eyes that stared at her washing over in an icy, heart stopping wave.

Summer gasped as she felt the feeling intensify. Suddenly, an arm wound its way around her waist, and a hand clasped its iron grip over her mouth before she even had a chance to scream like anything. She tried to wriggle and kick, but her captor just covered her nose as well so that she couldn't breathe. Her eyes widened in fright as he dragged her into the dark alley to the right of her, she knew it was a he because the voice that hissed in her ear was too deep to be a womans.

"No point in struggling, you won't get away." She felt him let go of her waist and slip his hand into one of his robe pockets. Then a pop, much like that of a cork popping off of a champagne bottle echoed slowly off the surrounding walls. Summer then felt his arm that covered her mouth move slowly down her body to her waist, and the cold glass of a bottle pressed against her lips.

"You'd better drink this." The cold voice continued to hiss. He squeezed her stomach with his strong arm, causing her to gasp for air and then choke as he forced the bottle upwards, causing the content to pour down her throat.

The liquid was cooling, freezing even. Summer gasped for air again, her throat feeling slightly raw from the coldness. She then felt him let go of her, but wished he hadn't. her head began to spin and the walls infront of her distorted, to her seeming to grow and lean inwards making her feel very claustrophobic. He spoke again, but his voice…his horrible voice. It was deep, hollow and grating, a voice that made her stomach churn and a cold sweat break out across her skin. Summer then felt cold, thin fingers grasp her arms in an iron grip, making her turn to face him.

At first there didn't seem to be a face, just a pale blur that twisted horribly, but then she saw it. His face was misshapen and twisted, his mouth a horrible, cold and evil grin, his eyes glowed a menacing orange and red; it was like something out of a horror movie. ( A/N: or the new batman if you've seen it xD) At the sight before her, she screamed in terror as his cold, cruel laugh penetrated her ears.

Summer ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding in her ears. Everything was twisted and distorted horribly, the quaint town now a street of horror and merciless, unforgiving people that screeched with laughter as they turned their horrific, mutilated faces at her to watch her run in terror. The buildings seemed to laugh as well, doorways becoming mouths, windows evil, cruel eyes. Even what should have been her safe haven was straight from a nightmare. She slammed her way through the doors and shrieked in fear when she saw a wide-eyed house elf staring back at her with gaping, slashed black holes in its head where she should have seen its eyes. The crash of the door had brought Severus to come hurtling out of his study to see his niece screaming in pure panic and terror.

"Whats wrong? Summer?" he asked, a look of concern flicking across his face. She just screamed and shoved him away, his voice was harsh and cold, his words were distorted and cruel.

Running up the stairs, she didn't stop until she reached her room. The furniture also possessed faces that taunted her and grinned evilly whilst seeming to reach out to grab her as she tore passed. Jumping in her bed, she pulled her duvet tightly over her, closing her panicked eye as tightly as she could until she fell into a fitful, restless sleep.

When she awoke, the house was quiet. The horrific images she had seen were still vivid in her mind, yet at the same time they seemed distant, as though they had been a nightmare. She shook her head to try and rid her head of the images, but they still stuck. Pulling off the duvet, she slipped off of the bed and made her way to the door. When Summer reached the ground floor, she took in a slow, deep breath. The hall was cool and calm, so different from how it was before. She could feel a slow, dull throb making its way along the left side of her head. Sighing, she made her way toward her uncles office, hoping he would have something for it.

The door flung open before she could even knock, and she was immediately sat in a large, green velvet chair opposite his own.

"Are you alright?" Summer looked at him for a moment then rubbed her head.

"Not really. I have a horrible headache coming on." Suddenly, a flashback to the alley flickered into her mind, making her shudder. "That…that voice…" she whispered, turning her face toward her uncle, her eyes wide in fear.

"Voice? What voice?" her uncle replied, leaning forward.

"That guy…he…I…" and then, all she could remember was her journey back, the voice and face of the male that pulled her into that alley refused to be remembered. Summer put her elbows on the desk infront of her so she could bury her face in her hands. Then she slumped forwards so her arms were crossed and her chin rested on them. "My head really hurts…do you have anything I can take to get rid of it?" she said eventually.

"Yes,….here you are." Snape pulled a small bottle of a bluey-green potion out of the desk. "I would drink the whole lot." She put the bottle to her lips and drunk it slowly. It was sweet tasting but left a bitterness in her mouth after. The oncoming migraine immediately vanished. Leaning back in the chair, Summer closed her eyes and sighed. After a few moments, she opened them to find her uncle sending off a letter.

"I think its best if you do something that is relaxing, perhaps read?" he suggested.

"Hmm." She replied, standing up. She made her way slowly up to the third floor to get a book, but changed her mind at the last moment, deciding she wanted to go and see Draco instead. She half ran back to the study and opened the door to find Severus, frowning worriedly, whilst he read through the letter he held.

"Hey, unc, is it ok if I go and see Draco instead? I just…" he looked up at her, the frown still on his face.

"Hmm? Yes, go, actually, do you mind if you stay there for a couple of days? There is something I need to…do…it would be easier if you weren't here." Summer just shrugged and nodded, then turned to pack her bags. Draco had said she could stay for as long as she wanted any way, his father was currently keeping himself locked away in his office and his mother never minded who was around, after all she used to happily put up with death-eaters and Voldemort flitting in and out.

Draco's uncle was around again. Kalian bounced across Draco's bed and deliberately landed in the middle of his cousin and Summer. Summer just laughed and pulled him into a hug. Draco looked as though he was about to scowl, changed his mind and tickled the little boy who collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Your hair is all different, Dwaco." He said, staring up at him with large, grey eyes. Draco grinned and ran his hand through his hair.

"I know. Summer made me get it cut." His normally combed back hair was now shorter and had a slightly messy look to it. It suited his face extremely well and was easier for him to look after, anyway. Summer decided that six plus years with the same hair style was just a _little _too long, and had dragged him to a muggle barbers to get it cut. He had, of course had to wear muggle clothes which she borrowed from her brother; he had left some at Snapes home when he had stayed last.

"I never made you get it cut…anyway, it looks a lot better." She said, pushing him gently. Kalian got bored and jumped back into Summers lap, pulling the blue duvet up in little mountains. She sat for a while, holding him whilst he chattered to her about all kinds of nonsense. Then, all of a sudden he just fell asleep.

"Draco, you didn't just charm him did you?" she asked, turning to him. He just looked up at the ceiling, attempting to hide his grin by looking innocent, but it didn't fool anyone. Summer laid Kalian gently down at the head of the bed and picked up a pillow.

"Uhoh.." Draco began, but was very quickly whacked around the head with it. Sitting up and laughing, he pulled Summer toward him and kissed her gently. "You know, if you wanted kids that bad, you coulda just said…should try for our own.." he began, a small smile playing on his mouth.

"You cheeky boy!" Summer exclaimed in mock horror, shoving him harder this time so he fell onto his back. He tried to turn himself around so he could grab her, but unceremoniously fell off of the bed, causing Summer to collapse in laughter, though not for long. Draco sat up, grabbed her ankles and pulled her on top of him.

"Ha, now I got you!" he laughed.

"Hmmm..so you have." Summer murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes as their lips met. She let him slip his tongue into her mouth, and did the same, running her hands through his hair. It was so soft and silky, and he had never minded her doing it. He ran his own hand through hers whilst keeping one arm firmly around her waist, the current sitting position required good balance.

A sharp knock on the door made Draco sigh and pull away from Summer.

"Come in!" he replied to the knock. His aunt stuck her head around the door and smiled, then raised an eyebrow to the two on the floor.

"I'm going now dears, where is Kalian?" she asked, but then noticed him asleep on the bed. "Kick you off did he?" she grinned, making Draco go a little pink. Summer giggled at that; she was used to those kinds of jokes and comments from her muggle friends.

"Do you want me to carry him out for you?" Draco asked quickly, changing the subject and standing up at the same time.

"Oh no dear, his father will do just fine thank you." She replied, lifting her sleeping son into her arms. "Bye then!" she exclaimed as she left the room.

"Kalians so sweet." Summer commented, sitting on the edge of the bed and glancing at her watch. It was ten to twelve at night. Draco just gave her a funny look. "What? He is, and you looked just like him any way." She said. "Aww your not jealous are you?" she teased, pulling him to sit next to her.

"No." he replied shortly, but couldn't help smile at the teasing look in Summers dark brown eyes that were flecked with gold. "Any way, I haven't finished with you yet." He whispered, kissing her neck slowly. Summer ran her hands across his shoulders then down to his waist, letting him kiss her until they fell back onto the bed.

and that is where I will leave you ;) im sure you can use your own imaginations to fill out the rest of the night. Anyway, wow that was one long chapter! Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to reviewers again..and yeah it should be Jake not Luke, I have no idea why I changed it o.0. anyway, I was reading through my story the other day just to check it and realized that FF has deleted the little stars etc, so when it suddenly skips a time period or character, there are meant to be stars.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…otherwise Draco would be locked away from you all….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Summer woke up the next morning, a small smile playing on her lips. She could feel the warm morning sun caressing her face. Opening her eyes, Summer looked at her watch. Six forty five. She was too wide awake to fall back to sleep and lay watching the light that had woken her dance across the curtains and drapes on Draco's bed.

Rolling on to her right side, she smiled softly at the sleeping figure beside her. Draco was also on his side, facing her. A lock of his ash blond hair had fallen across his forehead, so she gently brushed it away. He frowned slightly in his sleep and then sighed, but didn't wake. Summer watched him sleep for a while, the way his body rose and fall in time to his gentle breathing, the way his long, blond eyelashes lay on his face that she thought couldn't be more perfect. Glancing at her watch again, she sighed and slowly sat up, making her way to the edge of the bed, allowing the royal blue throw slip off of her. The temperature of the room made her shiver; although the room was bathed in the sun during most of the day, it still remained surprisingly cool. Picking some clean clothes from her small luggage case, Summer made her way to the bathroom for a cool shower.

Oooo

She emerged fifteen minutes later, fully dressed in faded black jeans and a black top that had flowing sleeves and a v-neck that clung to her slim figure perfectly. And then it washed over her again, those cold, piercing eyes were watching her every move. Summer took in a deep breath and looked slowly around the room. Draco had evidently not yet woken as he had rolled onto his front and was snoring softly, his snake was no were to be seen in its tank and the view from the window showed a beautiful flower garden that was otherwise empty. A small yawn made her jump, and as Draco turned and sat up, the feeling vanished.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Summer? Are you ok?" he said, his hand on one eye momentarily stationary as he caught the look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, just a bit cold." She replied, giving him a small smile. She hadn't told him what had happened in Rempold, it seemed a bit silly now. He wrapped his arms around her as she crawled across the bed to him; not noticing the worried look in her eyes as she gave a last glance around the room.

00o00

Harry sat up and smiled. It was his birthday, and for once he was in a place that truly felt like home. Hedwig was sitting on the pine bed post at the foot of his bed, a parcel and letter attached to her leg, giving a snoring Ron a disdainful look. Jamming his round, black framed glasses on his face, Harry bounced on his knees to the end of the bed. Several other owls swooped in, also bearing gifts; bar one, sleek and rather pompous looking great horned owl. This only bore one letter, and seemed rather indignant at being sent, so Harry took the letter attached so it could swoop off.

The thin, curled and unusual hand writing on the front stopped Harry from tossing it onto the pile of various cards and continue opening his gifts. As he ripped the envelope open, the parchment inside slipped out with a note on; a note which almost made his heart stop and his blood run cold. It was a joke. It _had _to be a joke; but the coldness that seeped from the words was too real. He re-read the note, his throat dry.

'_you should stop celebrating now, Potter. Your life is far from free, infact I see it as days numbered. You are going to die Potter, you and every muggle and mudblood that dared ever breathe. I will make sure of it; I will finish what voldemort was too weak and stupid to do. I will kill you, a slow, painful death is what you deserve, and I will have the pleasure in knowing I accomplished what the original dark lord set out to do. But you will not die until I've made you watch as every one of my victims die, not until every one of their pitiful screams and lifeless, terrified eyes have tormented your every living second. Then Harry, and only then will I let you die; reunite you with your pathetic, worthless family.' _He dropped the parchment and ran his shaking hand through his thick tangled hair, trying to make it make sense.

At breakfast, he was very quiet, and although the rest of the family was as noisey and as happy as usual, he didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, Harry dear, do eat something." Mrs Weasley said in a concerned tone. Harry glanced up, taken out of his thoughts, dropping the crust of toast he had been rolling into a ball. The worried look in his emerald eyes made her stop clearing the table.

"Whats wrong? Something is bothering you, I can tell." She continued softly, taking his hands into her own.

Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Mr Weasley all stopped what they were doing and turned to Harry. Feeling their gazes settle on him, he sighed and pulled the letter from his pocket, handing it to her. As she read, her eyes widened in horror and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my, oh my we must contact the ministry now, and on your birthday too…oh Harry!" she flustered, fanning herself with her other hand and handing the letter to Arthur.

"What is it, dad?" George asked, his normally grinning face slowly dropping into a concerned frown.

"Indeed we do need to contact the ministry, Molly, but I doubt Fudge will listen, he didn't last year until he saw Him last year." He said eventually.

"You mean…hes back? But Harry killed him! Last winter we were there!" Fred exclaimed, voicing everyone elses thoughts.

"No, its not Voldemort…its worse." Harry half whispered, breaking the silence that had settled.

"Th..then who?" Ron asked, his voice stuttering slightly at the thought of someone worse than Voldemort himself.

"I don't know. The note doesn't have a name." Harry replied, covering his face with his hands as he rested his elbows on the table in front of him. "We've got to get to Dumbledore." He said eventually, looking up at everyone's worried and concerned faces.

"Well, it could be a joke." Ginny said hopefully. "I wouldn't put it passed Malfoy or someone like him."

"Malfoy? He's too love struck with Summer to do anything like that. Besides, she wouldn't let hi.." Ron snorted. "Anyway, as it turned out his family was one of the good guys."

Harry sighed in annoyance, this was getting no where. But as Arthur said, it was going to take a lot of convincing to get Fudge to believe him.

"You know what, I'm not going to let this spoil the rest of my holiday. I bet you are right, Ginny, its someone's idea of a joke. And if it is genuine, I don't think that he will strike, not just yet." He decided, smiling around the table. He was met by smiles, but concerned and worried ones.

"If you are sure dear." Molly said, a somewhat worried tone about her voice.

0o0

The beginning of term soon came dangerously close, according to some. Summer had spent the last two weeks of the holidays with Draco as Snape had to return to the school to begin to prepare for the new academic year.

"Will you hurry up we are gonna be late!" Summer yelled, whacking the bathroom door in Draco's room. "What the heck are you doing in there?" just as she was about to hit the door again, it swung open, to reveal a grinning Draco who caught her hands and kissed her gently on the lips. (like Ron said, he was very 'love-struck')

"We are only going to buy books and stuff with Potter and friends." He smiled, taking her hand and dragging her to the fireplace whilst she tried to stuff the booklists in her bag.

"Are we both gonna fit in there?" Summer asked doubtfully as he pulled her in and put an arm around her.

"Sure..see?" he replied as they stood in it. Throwing the powder down, he yelled their destination, and no sooner had he done that, they were spinning out of the fireplace in Diagon Alley.

"Hey Hermione!" Summer exclaimed as she caught sight of her newly acclaimed friend who was leaning against the stone wall of a shop, shaded from the suns heat.

"Hello Summer, Draco!" Hermione replied happily, throwing her arms around Summer in a hug. Draco backed away behind Summer, he obviously didn't want one.

"Hey guys!" a voice greeted from behind. Harry jogged forward toward them, closely followed by Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley as they shot out of the fireplace.

"Who needs to visit Gringotts?" Molly said, bustling over. "Hello Hermione, Summer, Draco, how are you dears? The three she greeted replied politely, even Draco managed a smile and a hand shake.

"We already visited a few weeks back, thanks." Summer replied to Molly's earlier question, referring to herself and Draco.

"Oh, I've already gone as well, my parents needed to exchange the money." Hermione also said.

"Alright then, we'll meet you outside on the steps, we shouldn't be long."

Ten minutes later, the group made their way to the various shops that they needed to visit.

"Three books for DADA!" Ron exclaimed, looking down his book list in horror. "That is too much…I bet we get so much homework for that."

"Oh Ron, really, think of all that potential! And you are the one who chose the class, therefore you should be _enthusiastic _as to what you are given. You really do take learning for granted." Hermione sniffed, filling her arms with the books. Harry rolled his eyes at Summer and Draco.

"What does your uncle have in store for us then, Summer?" Harry asked, a slight grin on his face as Ron scowled at being reminded of potions.

"Dunno really, he wouldn't tell me." Summer shrugged. "He locked himself away for about a week and a half in July, and I didn't dare ask him what for, he was in a foul mood."

"The poor man, I do hope he is alright." Molly said, handing Ginny the fifth book she would need. Summer giggled at that, and Ron just snorted; he still disliked him just as much as ever.

"Oh, he was fine, I made him eat. I didn't particularly want to explain _why _the most disliked teacher at our school was found shrivelled and food deprived in his office." Summer smiled, making everyone laugh.

After they had finished their shopping trip, Mrs Weasley invited them all to tea; even Draco, who even more surprisingly agreed graciously. Ron scowled at Draco and whispered something to Harry, who just shrugged.

"Keep him under control would you?" Ron hissed in Summers ear when Draco was distracted by someone on the street.

"Yeah yeah, he'll be fine, I promise." She replied, reassuringly, and then got in line with the others to floo to the Burrow.

"Wow, its so cosy!" Summer commented as she stepped out of the fireplace in the kitchen.

"Well, I shouldn't think it puts up too much competition for a torture home." Ron grinned, and Summer laughed.

"No, really, it's much more like a home than Sev's place, that is so…formal and boring." She replied.

"Sev?" Harry raised an eyebrow at that and Ginny giggled.

"Well its either that or 'unc' and he hates that." Summer explained. "But I wouldn't call him that, he may rip your throat out. Good thing no-one else knows we are related."

"Tea will be ready on half an hour!" Molly informed them, so Ron suggested they went upstairs to his room. They just about squeezed in and sat around on the beds. Harry started fiddling for something and soon found the letter from the unknown sender.

"Hey Draco, I don't suppose you would know who this is from, would you?" he said, turning to where Draco was sitting and handing him the paper.

"Hmm…no, but I could take a guess as to who its from, but there are lots of possibilities. Difficult to say really." Draco replied eventually, handing Harry back his letter. "Pretty weird though. I mean, I've not heard anything, and to be honest my family being spies hasn't gone public so I'm generally well updated as to what the uncaptured death-eaters are up to." The conversations then took on a more sombre note; that is until Fred and George burst in the room announcing their new invention proudly.

"It's exploding snap…with a twist!" Fred exclaimed, grinning round at everyone.

"Let's start playing!" George practically yelled, dealing out the cards and ushering everyone to sit in a ring.

"Right, Harry old chap, you start." Harry picked a card from his pile and set it down in the middle of the ring, sitting back suddenly in case the new and 'modified' version of the game sprung a nasty surprise on him. They all went around, no-one finding a pair until Hermione set down a card of a golden snitch on top of its partner. As the card exploded, a foul green gunk splat itself all over her.

"Oh this is disgusting!" she shrieked as everyone else fell about laughing. Hermione scowled at first, but when a laughing Ron showed her a mirror, she couldn't help but join in.

"Don't worry, its perfectly safe and doesn't stick, stain or eat anything!" George told her proudly.

"Yep, best invention yet, that green gloop." Fred added, collecting up the cards.

"Tea!" a voice called up the stairs. They all jumped up and raced down the stairs, all feeling suddenly hungry. As usual, Mrs Weasley had surpassed herself with the food that was as ever tantalizing and delicious. Draco even enjoyed it, infact he had enjoyed every minute of being at the Burrow and had not made one nasty or offish comment.

"Well, we really should get going." Summer sighed, standing up and pulling a somewhat sleepy Draco to his feet.

"Yes, its getting late and we are off to school tomorrow!" Hermione said excitedly, gathering up her things and hugging Harry and Ron.

"Oooh, thrilling." Ron replied sarcastically, gaining a swift but friendly punch from Hermione.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Harry called as the three made their way to the fireplace in the kitchen; they had been sitting in the living room before they departed.

"See you tomorrow then." Summer said, turning to Hermione as she threw in some floo powder.

"Yes, at the station!" she replied, hugging Summer again. "Bye you two!" she called as she whirled around and disappeared.

"Off we go.." Summer said, turning to Draco. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." Draco yawned, stepping into the fireplace. As soon as they got back to his home, he climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

To a reviewers question: in my first story, Summer had to become friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione for Voldemort (though she was a double spy of course!) and since she is dating Draco, he had to put up with them all x) hope that cleared it up for you!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Harry! Ron! Over here!" Hermione called as she saw her two friends emerge from the barrier. They both grinned and waved as they headed over to the small group; Hermione, Summer and Draco.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked, shifting his luggage.

"About ten minutes." Hermione replied as Ron opened the train door.

"Better find a carriage quick." He said, watching the crowd of students that filled the platform gradually make their way into the train. The first one they came to was empty, so they hurriedly filed in before the group of third years at the other end could get there.

"We have a prefect meeting in half an hour." Hermione announced, looking at her watch.

"Who are head boy and girl this year?" Summer asked.

"Oh, they are announcing that when we get to school. They've changed it all this year." Hermione sniffed. Ron sighed and closed his eyes, putting his feet on the empty seat infront of him.

"Night everyone." He muttered, stifling a yawn.

"Did you not hear me, Ron? We have a meeting!" Hermione exclaimed crossly.

"Yeah, yeah, meeting half an hour." Ron said dismissively. Hermione made an angry sort of noise and looked scathingly at Harry.

"What? Its not my fault Fred and George insisted we help with their new inventions!" He protested. "Besides, I bet you are head girl." He added, trying to stop her from glaring.

"You bet? I can guarantee she'll be head girl." Draco snorted, folding his arms. "It would send the whole universe into chaos if little mi…OW!" he rubbed his leg and glared at Summer, who gave him a shut-up-now look.

"Hmph." Hermione muttered, pulling a book out of her bag and burying her nose in it. Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at the two who were awake and not reading.

"Have you heard any more from the person who sent you that letter?" Summer asked, somewhat softly, looking at Harry. He shook his head.

"No, nothing. I'm pretty sure it _must _have been a joke." He replied.

"Hmmm." Summer was not convinced that it was a joke; after all she had had an encounter with someone who was obviously not "normal". Draco just shrugged, he still didn't know anything about what had happened to Summer and he hadn't heard from anyone. But the death-eaters that had got away were still in hiding, so he guessed their children (most of his house) would not have been told much.

"Actually, that reminds me, I will probably still have to be horrible to you lot. Afterall, no-one actually knows that my family _was _spying as well, so they all think I still hate you all. Except Summer, as fat as they know she is still on their side." Draco suddenly said.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry nodded. "Though no-one ever questions you about anything any way." The carriage suddenly got a bit darker as they went through a tunnel, which made Hermione look up from her book.

"We should get going, the meeting starts in seven minutes." She decided, turning and poking Ron.

"What the heck do you want now?" he muttered, annoyed.

"We are leaving for the meeting now." Hermione told him, standing up. Muttering something under his breath and glaring, Ron stood up and went to the doors, followed by Hermione and Draco.

"How do you put up with Draco?" Harry asked Summer when the three had gone.

"Oh, he isn't as bad as you think." She smiled. "After all, he has at least been civil toward you, even if he isn't that thrilled at having to hang out. And he has changed a lot since last Christmas."

"I suppose. Oh hey Neville!" he greeted as Neville came into their carriage, looking quite forlorn. "What's up?"

"Some Slytherins caught Trevor and turned him pink." He said in a small voice, sitting where Ron had and showing them. Harry and Summer both smiled and Harry pulled out his wand.

"Don't worry, Fred taught me how to change things different colours over the holidays. It's quite simple really. Abeo!" a light blue spark flew from Harry's wand and hit Trevor, and after the toad glowed it returned to its normal state.

"Thanks!" Neville exclaimed, a smile lighting his face.

"That's ok." Harry grinned, pocketing his wand. "Does anyone wanna play chess?" he asked, pulling out a set from his bag.

"I still have no idea how you play it, but you can try and teach me again." Summer laughed, pulling down a side table from under the window. Harry smiled and set up the pieces.

"You know how to play, don't you Neville?" Harry turned to Neville after finishing setting the game up.

"Yes, my Nan taught me. I'm not all that good though."

"That's ok, Summer can watch and see if she picks anything up." Summer nodded and moved so Neville could sit opposite Harry and begin.

Just as Summer finished her first game (although she lost, she now understood how to play) Hermione, Draco and Ron came back.

"How was it?" Harry asked as they sat back down.

"Boring." Ron replied, and rolled his eyes as Hermione protested indignantly. Summer grinned at him and took Draco's hand, then tried to stifle a giggle as Ron pulled faces at Hermione when she wasn't looking.

"Quite finished?" he said sarcastically when Hermione sat down and pulled her book out again.

The rest of the journey was uneventful, and was over in an hour and a half. As the train pulled up to the station outside of the lake, the six stood up and picked up any hand luggage, making their way to the carriages that would take them across to Hogwarts.

"See you later." Draco said to Summer, giving her a quick kiss before he headed for his own table as they entered the great hall.

"Foooooddd." Ron moaned, slumping against the table as Dumbledore began his welcome speech and the sorting began.

As soon as the last person was sorted, Dumbledore stood up and a silence fell across the hall.

"We welcome all the new first years!" everyone applauded. "But now we are to welcome our new head boy and head girl. Our new head boy will be Draco Malfoy.." most of the hall erupted into a polite applause, though the Slytherin table made the most noise, "and our head girl, Hermione Granger!" the hall then erupted into a very loud applause and cheering. Hermione blushed and smiled a very big smile as she made her way to the top table to collect her badge after Draco. Dumbledore then continued in giving a five minute speech as to why they had been chosen, and then the feast began.

Half an hour later, they were making their way toward the common room.

"I have new quarters of my own." Hermione announced proudly. "So I have to go this way. I can get to the common room from there, and you can all visit if you like." She waved as she turned a corner on the second floor, leaving Harry, Ron and Summer to make their way to Gryffindor tower.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go say hi to my uncle." Summer said, turning around.

"Bye!" Harry and Ron called as she disappeared back down the stairs. As she rounded the corner to the dungeons, she bumped into Draco.

"Hey!" she greeted him happily, giving him a hug and kiss.

"What you doing down here?" he asked, taking both her hands into his.

"Gonna say hi to Sev. You going to your new room?"

"yeah. Come back to them after, ok?"

"k! Hope Hermione won't mind. Guess she wont, you are only sharing a living room and kitchen thingy, aren't you?"

"Yep, don't be too long will you?"

"No, I only wanted to make sure he hasn't starved himself." Summer smiled, kissing him on the lips before continuing down the dungeons passageways. As she came to the door of her uncles quarters, a contemptuous voice from behind stopped her.

"What are you doing down here? Stupid Gryffindor, did you get lost?" Summer turned to see a group of four Slytherins; Lewis Kaine, Ash Rundell, Carmine Elvo and Pansy Parkinson.

"Actually, _Ash, _I was on my way to see the professor, not that it's any of your business. You wouldn't understand anyway, its grown-up stuff as in, too dangerous for you little kiddies to handle." They all glared at her for that.

"Dangerous? You wouldn't know it if it jumped up and bit you." He scorned.

"No? funny, I don't call being in on the death eaters meetings and performing illegal operations for Voldemorts exactly child's play, would you?" Summer smiled to her self then, she had got them. Every one of the four Slytherins parents were at some point death eaters, only Lewis' parents had been taken to Azkaban, the others were in hiding. The four looked at her, speechless for a moment, and then they turned and stalked off toward their common room.

laughing to herself, Summer opened the door to her uncles quarters very slowly; she decided to sneak up on him. As she entered, she noticed him straight away as he was standing, back toward her, by a black leather sofa reading a letter.

"Don't let the door bang shut." He said, without turning around. This made Summer jump, then roll her eyes. She had forgotten he had hearing like a bats. Closing the solid wooden door, she looked around the room she was in. evidently it was a sitting room, with two black leather sofas and two arm chairs, which had plain green cushions with silver trimmings scattered around randomly in them, a green, silver and black rug on the floor infront of the stone fire place. On either side of the fire place were built-in book cases that were filled with all sorts of books, scrolls and bottles. Two arch ways led into a kitchen and a bedroom, which had the bathroom off of that.

She jumped onto one of the sofas nearest Snape and poked her tongue out at him.

"You ok, Unc?" she asked, sitting up from her uncomfortable slouching position she had landed in.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied, folding the letter and placing it in one of his inner robe pockets and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You sure? You always do that when you are stressed."

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth. Summer shrugged and threw the cushion she was holding across the sofa.

"You know, I don't think you've been eating much, you never touched any of the food at dinner, I was watching you." She persisted. Snape groaned inwardly and sunk into an armchair opposite.

"Must you be so concerned with my wellbeing, Summer?" he sighed, making two cups of coffee appear on the small coffee table infront of him.

"Yep." She grinned, picking up a cup and taking a sip. "And I really don't think teachers should be drinking whiskey when they are meant to be examples." She added as he poured a small amount of amber coloured liquid into his own cup and replaced the lid.

"With any luck it'll make you disappear if I drink enough – I'll fall asleep." He muttered.

"Hey I heard that! But really, you should eat something. What are you so worried about anyway?" she glanced over at his face; it did indeed show some rare emotion.

"Nothing, well at least nothing you should be concerned about." He took another sip of his coffee and rubbed the side of his face. "I think you should be getting back to your room now, any way. Its gone midnight and although you don't start classes until the day after you should still get some rest." Summer frowned and put down her empty cup.

"I'm not tired so I'm not gonna go back!" she protested, folding her arms.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling." He replied in an exasperated tone.

"Fine, fine I'm going. And you better eat something." She said in defeat, making her way to the door.

"hmm." Was the only reply she received. Summer rolled her eyes again; he could be so damn stubborn sometimes. But then again, so could she. As she headed the flight of stairs leading to Gryffindor tower, she turned left as the corridors branched off as it led to Draco's room. approaching the door, she knocked softly and smiled as Draco opened it and pulled her in.

The room she was lead into was the sitting room. it was large with bookcases lining one and a half walls, stopping at a door way which led to a kitchenette. Infront of the fireplace were two large couches; one in red and gold and the other in green and silver. Two stair cases to the far right of the fireplace led up to the bedrooms and on the left of these were portraits of the founders of the two houses; Gryffindor and Slytherin. These led into the common rooms of the houses. The bathrooms were across the hallway.

"Wow, its pretty nice here." She commented, sitting on the Slytherin sofa next to Draco.

"Yeah, it's ok. A bit boring already, there is no-one to talk to." Draco replied. "Granger just reads all the time, but she has gone to the common room now, I think." Suddenly over come with tiredness, Summer leant back on Draco and closed her eyes.

"You're gonna go to sleep already? You just got here!" Draco exclaimed, poking her.

"Mmm." She replied, swinging her legs up onto the sofa. ""I don't think I can stay awake much longer." She said tragically, looking at him with big, sad eyes. He raised an eye brow at her, but grinned all the same.

"So shall I just leave you here then?" he said, standing up so she fell off of him and onto a cushion behind.

"Well you could always carry me back to my room." she suggested, a cheeky grin spreading across her face.

"Yeah right." He replied sarcastically, but picked her up all the same and headed toward the stair case.

"Oi, I said my room." Summer protested, pretending to be annoyed but started laughing when Draco gave her a very sulky look.

"I'll get eaten alive if I go in there!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, going out with you. But really, I am tired." she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs. By the time he reached the top, (although not that long away) she had fallen asleep. Gently taking off her shoes and her outer robes, he gently laid her in his bed and got in the other side, soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

0o0

The loud chirp of a bird made Summer wake up with a jump. As she opened her eyes, she noticed the bird at the window fly off. The heat on the other side of her meant that Draco was still fast asleep, so she turned to wake him. Just as she lifted her hand to his shoulder, she froze, her eyes widening in shock. Draco lay sprawled on the bed, his wand snapped in his right hand and blood was slowly oozing from a large gash on the side of his head. His ripped robes revealed more cuts and bruises on his soft white skin. Summer noticed, however, that he was still breathing as his chest was rising and falling slowly.

As she suddenly gained movement of her body, she opened her mouth and started screaming for help, before jumping out of bed and running to the stairs. The room was in complete chaos, the furniture was broken and scattered everywhere, pools of blood were in various places…she shuddered and tore down the stairs, wand firmly gripped in her left hand. When she reached the bottom, she stopped again and surveyed the room in horror. Lying amongst the debris of furniture, books and cloth, lay Hermione in a pool of her dark crimson blood. Her lifeless eyes stared at the ceiling, the skin on her face was peeled back in some places; it had been caused by a very sharp blade, a large deep slash was across her throat, and an ornate, silver dagger with a serpents head for the handle had been driven into her chest.

"We can't have mudbloods ruining everything, can we now?" a cold, harsh and mocking voice made her gaze avert upwards. A tall, black robed figure stood there, it's face hidden, but she knew that voice. Ron lay at his feet in an unconscious heap, and Harry hung in the air, struggling to breathe from the spell that held him up by his neck. Although she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling under that hood; an icy, cruel smile. "You see Summer, I can't let our world be ruined. Only pure-bloods should be here, not pathetic mudbloods that poison the system. And I won't have betrayers either. That is why I have not yet killed Malfoy, but I will once he has had a child. Can't let the line die this early on. Our dear Mr Weasley here will live, of course, but not until I have _dealt _with him." He paused momentarily, filling the room with a laugh that chilled Summer deep inside. "I still have yet to keep my promise to Harry." He continued, releasing Harry suddenly so he hit the ground painfully and then was quickly bound. He had now been knocked out as his head had hit the hard stone floor from the fall. "And as for that mudblood, Granger." He spat "I can't have that insufferable know-it-all corrupting the system, spreading my own plans and knowledge to everyone, just because she knows what I am capable of and plan to do." He suddenly turned to her, a flash from his wand hitting Summer, making her fall to the ground and gasp at the surge of pain that flooded her body.

"And as for you Summer…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-laughs evilly- mwhahaha a nice cliff hanger for you there ) I really shouldn't let evil thoughts take over what I do../ oh well! Next chapter will be up pretty soon cos I've started it already. Review pwease!


	6. Chapter 6

Well on with the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He moved across the room, wand still pointing at Summer, and with his free hand removed the dagger from Hermione. He stopped and knelt down infront of Summer, lifting her face to look at his by placing the dagger tip under her chin. She automatically did so; the pain she could feel had taken over everything, including resistance. Looking up, her eyes widened. Although most of his face was shadowed, she could still see his eyes that bored into her, mocking her and freezing her from the icy, blood hungry gaze.

"You, Summer…are you listening...Summer...Summer..."

She jumped suddenly, someone was shaking her. Snapping her eyes open, she could see Draco leaning over her, a look of concern on his face.

"Summer, did you have a bad dream? You were screaming and then you started shaking."

"Yeah…I'm…fine." She said shakily, sitting up. She was indeed shivering, and a cold sweat covered her skin, rubbing her forehead, she peered at her watch through the twilight that filled the room; it was seven fourteen. She felt Draco wrap his arms around her, so she leant back into him, glad to feel safe again.

"What was it about?" he whispered softly, kissing her face reassuringly.

"This…guy…the one who wrote Harry that horrible letter…he killed Hermione and left you practically for dead…and he put that curse on me…" her voice trailed off, the dream had been so real that recalling the events made her feel sick. She turned and buried her face in Draco's shoulder, breathing slowly before breaking down into tears.

0o0o0o0o0

(This goes back to earlier if you get confuzzled)

"What do you wanna do then?" Ron asked Harry as they made their way up the shadowy corridor toward the common room after seeing Summer off.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged, stopping as they came to the portrait of the fat lady. "What's the password again? Hermione told us, right?" Ron grinned at remembering something for once and nodded.

"Exploding snap." He announced, climbing into the opening as the portrait swung back.

"Who thought up that one?" Harry grinned, jumping down next to his friend, who shrugged.

"Wanna play chess or something?" he asked. Suddenly overcome with tiredness, Harry yawned and shook his head.

"I think I might just turn in actually." He said in a muffled voice as he finished yawning.

"Ok mate, if you want." Ron shrugged, making his way toward Dean and Seamus. "See you later!" Harry made his way up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and his room, rummaging through his trunk until he found his pyjamas. Dressing quickly, he flung himself on his bed, falling into a restless sleep of nightmares as his head hit the pillow.

"Harry, wake up!" Ron yelled. Harry jumped and shot up, scrambling out of bed and clutching his wand.

"Ah, Mr Potter, so glad you could join us." Harry turned to the voice, aware that the room was in complete turmoil. The voice was from a hooded figure, one which had Ron pinned to the wall from a spell. Ron was attempting to cast spells at the figure and failing miserably as his arm was plastered to the wall, his wand pointing at the door.

"Let him go!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the figure. Ron's face was now turning various shades of blue and purple as the spell tightened the grip around his throat. The figure in the black robes just laughed cruelly, turning to Harry. He could see the malicious glint in the figures eyes, and suddenly a cold realization hit him. It was him, the person who had sent him the note.

"Glad to see you remember my little note." The figure sneered. "Took you a while. Though, as promised, I will allow you to see all the fools that I kill." He turned to the other bed in the room. Dean was clutching the bed post, a look of terror etched across his face as he stared intently at the figure before him.

"No..don't.." Harry half whispered, but it was too late. The black robed figure shot aqua coloured sparks from his wand toward the bed, which cracked and split. Dean looked up in horror as the bed came crashing down on top of him, a large splintered part of the wood driving through his chest. The caster of the spell just laughed.

"Mud bloods don't even deserve to die like a wizard." He hissed suddenly, making Harry jump. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the pile of wood or the floor; Dean's hand could be seen sticking out, a small river of blood slowly sliding down it into the floors shallow grooves.

"Now, my dear boy, its time to move on." Before Harry could even blink, he could feel strong ropes wrapping themselves around him like snakes. Turning to see Ron, he could see his friend was also receiving the same treatment. The two were levitated off of the ground and led into the common room.

"What…are you doing?" Harry gasped. The ropes that bound him tightened as he has struggled, and he was now finding it difficult to breathe himself. Ron moaned slightly and then opened his eyes.

"why…going to find your mudblood friend of course." Their capture said, pulling a dagger out of his robe pocket and slashing a portrait to reveal a passage way. The portrait at the other end received the same treatment, and the two were dragged into the room and made to stand. Hermione was already there, holding her wand tightly, a look of determination on her face.

"I know what you are up to!" she exclaimed loudly, taking a step back as he stepped forward. Harry frowned, how did she know that the three of them would end up here? He glanced at Ron who was looking incredibly bewildered from the whole experience. "You can't get away with it!"

"Oh no?" the voice from the black robes said dangerously, taking a step forward again. Hermione swallowed nervously, but thrust her face upward, determined not to appear frightened. She pointed her wand at him and a red beam shot out, hitting the figure before her. He hissed angrily, clutching his arm where it had hit.

"You filthy little mudblood!" he screamed, advancing toward her again. "You are going to die, like the rest of your foul, impure species!" he reached toward her, his other hand slipping out of his robes, clutching the dagger again.

"Go to Dumbledore Harry! He's going to…" but before she could finish, she let out a small, breathless gasp. Harry and Ron's eyes widened in horror as he stepped back, revealing what he had done. Hermione's eyes were wide open, a look of utter pain and terror across her face.

"No...Hermione…no…" Harry whispered, his eyes travelling from her face to the rest of her body. The dagger stuck out of her chest, blood slowly seeping through her night gown. The figure threw back his head and laughed, as Hermione fell to her knees and then backward, her lifeless head rolling back to rest on the stone floor. Anger and hate began to well up in Harry as he turned from staring at Hermione to her killer. Ron had also fallen to his knees, but he had managed to sever the ropes that held him with his wand. Ron jumped up, flying toward the figure, screaming angrily and shooting spells as hard as he could, but to no avail. Harry began to struggle again, and as a spell from Ron hit the ropes, he was free. Ron's unconscious body suddenly came hurtling toward him, making him spiral backward. The figure advanced toward them, brandishing his wand and breathing heavily.

"You stay there." He breathed venomously through gritted teeth. Harry felt the ropes bound him again, and watched as the figure glided to the stairs on the right and bounded up them. He then heard muffled yells and furniture being thrown about, and realised with a sinking feeling who was up there. The figure came down again, pointing his wand at Harry and levitating him in the air. The ropes slipped away, and it felt as though just a hand was holding his neck, choking him as he hung in the air.

"Now, what to do with you…of course I have to keep my promise. Perhaps it is time we go on a little…treasure hunt shall we say?" he threw his head back and laughed coldly. Harry, suddenly filled with a new wave of anger struggled again, trying to yell at him. Although he did not manage to, he was still able to throw in a few kicks. A scream from upstairs made him stop, and then he could hear Summer yelling for help and running down the stairs. Harry watched as she surveyed the room in horror, and then jumped when the figure spoke.

"We can't have mudbloods ruining everything, can we now?" he said coldly. Harry stopped struggling again and looked at Summer who glanced back, a scared but determined look in her eyes.

. "You see Summer, I can't let our world be ruined. Only pure-bloods should be here, not pathetic mudbloods that poison the system. And I won't have betrayers either. That is why I have not yet killed Malfoy, but I will once he has had a child. Can't let the line die this early on. Our dear Mr Weasley here will live, of course, but not until I have _dealt _with him." He paused momentarily, filling the room with a laugh that made Harry feel cold, and he could tell Summer felt the same.

"I still have yet to keep my promise to Harry." He continued. Harry looked down at him, and then felt himself be released, causing him to fall to the ground on his back with his leg bent under. As he hit the floor, a pain exploded in his head before the room went black.

Harry woke up with a jolt, as though he had just landed on his bed from the fall. His breathing was shallow and fast, a cold sweat had broken out on his skin and he was shivering. Jumping out of bed quickly to check the room, he was relieved when he heard Ron snoring loudly and a Dean shaped lump under the duvet. He wondered over to the window seat and gazed out over the forbidden forest and Hogwarts grounds. The sun was just beginning to rise, causing the sky to be a deep blue to pale peach colour and the few fluffy white clouds that floated around to be tinted a warm pale pink. Glancing at the clock above the dresser, he groaned inwardly to find that it was only ten to five.

0o0

Harry entered his room after having a long, hot bath. Ron was just getting up and grinned sleepily as his friend came in through the door. The grin turned into a worried frown from the look on Harry's face, however.

"Hey mate, what's the matter?" he asked, pulling on his robes and pocketing his wand.

"I…I'll tell you later." Harry sighed, making his way to his bed-side table to collect his glasses. "I need to see if Hermione is alright."

When Summer had stopped crying, she pulled back from Draco and gave him a watery smile.

"You ok now?" Draco asked, pulling some of her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Summer nodded and climbed off the bed.

"I think I'll go have a shower now." She said, making her way to the stairs. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Ok, see you then." Draco smiled. Fifteen minutes later, Summer came back into the head boy and girls rooms.

"Hermione, you're ok!" she shrieked, running over to a decidedly confused, worried yet quizzical Hermione and throwing her arms around her in a big hug.

"Yes, I'm fine. Shouldn't I be?" Hermione said eventually as Summer pulled away and smiled happily.

"Well, you see I…" but before she had time to finish, Harry and Ron came bursting in through the portrait of the Gryffindor founder.

"'Mione, you are ok!" Harry exclaimed, much like Summer, and hugged her as well.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Hermione asked in an irritated tone. "First her now you! What on earth have you been up to?" Harry looked over at Summer and gave her a confused look, as did Summer to Harry.

"Well had this awful dream.." Summer began, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah so did I!"

"What was is about?" Hermione asked. At that moment, Draco came back into the room and frowned.

"What is this, the official Gryffindor club house or something?" he began, but muttered the ending at the look Summer was giving him. Ron scowled and folded his arms, but unfolded them and looked expectantly toward Harry and Summer.

"So what were your dreams about?" he asked. "And I'm hungry. Mind if we continue this over breakfast?"

Twenty minutes later, the five students were in the great hall, though Draco was sitting at his own house table; as he said, the Gryffindors were quite likely to curse him.

"That is very odd indeed, that you both had the same dream." Hermione commented thoughtfully, putting down her coffee. Summer and Harry nodded.

"He…he was going to tell me about this plan he had for me or something." Summer said as she pushed away her finished breakfast plate. "But Draco woke me up before he could say. I dread to think what was going to happen to the school."

The rest of the week that passed by was quite uneventful. The students of the seventh year were put under a lot of pressure from their work and were more often then not studying. As September neared the end, the first Quidditch match drew closer.

"At least we are against Hufflepuff first." Ron said as he, Harry and Summer exited the changing rooms. They had been practicing all evening, and the cool air was refreshing after hot showers. They three made their way up to the castle which loomed blackly against the deep blue sky, the candles which lit the windows twinkling invitingly.

"Yeah. Good to get a head start on the scores." Harry grinned, adjusting his broom that was across his shoulder.

"Oh, cos we are so going to win." Summer said sarcastically. "Ok, so Gryffindor have won the cup ever since you two have been on the team, but who said that we would win this year?"

"Well why shouldn't we? I think that staying with Snape for the holidays was bad for you, Summer, you have become amazingly sarcastic." Ron retorted, though he couldn't help laughing at the look Summer gave him for the Snape comment.

"It's just in my experience of being over confident, the team always does worse." Summer explained. "Ok, so I've not been playing Quidditch for that long, but I was on a school team in the muggle world."

"She has got a point, actually." Harry agreed. "After all, Slytherin are always saying that they will win but they haven't." Ron just snorted but then grinned as he thought of the cup they had won every year since he had attended Hogwarts. As they made their way through the portrait to the common room, Ron suddenly gave a loud groan as he caught sight of Hermione sitting infront of the fire, piles of parchment and books around her.

"I forgot about our potions homework!" he exclaimed, making a dash for his room to collect his work. Harry followed; he too had conveniently 'forgotten.' Summer rolled her eyes and made her way toward Hermione; she had nearly finished hers and only had seven inches left to fill.

"How come you aren't in your own rooms?" she asked as she approached Hermione, who turned and smiled as she saw who it was.

"Oh, I Draco has some of his more intelligent friends over tonight, and I couldn't bear being in the same room." she explained, her nose slightly wrinkled in disgust. Summer laughed and picked up her work that she had left on the table and began to finish it.

"I don't think they are his particular bestest friends either, but he still has to maintain some sort of respect and status amongst them all." She said, flicking through a particularly large and heavy book she had 'borrowed' from her uncle; a book of which dealt with the assorted potions that the sixth and seventh years were expected to learn. Harry and Ron came rushing down the stairs, jumped into chairs and hurriedly began to start their work, only gaining a disapproving stare from Hermione.

Fifteen minutes later, Ron threw down his quill and sighed loudly and theatrically.

"It's impossible. I can't finish this!" he exclaimed, looking pointedly at Hermione, who just as pointedly ignored him. "Hermione…." He began in a pleading voice.

"Yes, Ronald?" she replied haughtily, folding her arms and looking at Ron in an incensed way. Ron scowled at being addressed by his full name, but then turned it into a pathetic smile.

"I need help with my homework." He stated, holding out the work he had already done. Hermione sighed and took it off of him, reading it. She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at him, handing it back.

"Well, I have to say that is a bit better than usual. However, you have failed to mention the long term effects of the potion, and how to counteract those. If you add that in, it should finish the rest plus an extra two inches." She replied, also handing her own work over somewhat reluctantly. Ron grinned and took it off of her, and finished off his work. Harry snuck a look at what Hermione had written and hurriedly added to his own before Hermione noticed. Summer held back a laugh at the look on Harry's face as he did so, stacking up her own books and homework. After the two had finished, they bid goodnight to Hermione as she disappeared behind the portrait and made their own way to bed.

The next morning, the four Gryffindors shoved down a hurried breakfast and made their way to the dungeons as potions was their first lesson and they had woken late.

"The potion that you are about to brew is _very _susceptible to damage, so I expect you to take great care when adding the wallowtrout juice. Do not add the nettleweed ashes until the juice has had time to mix in, about three minutes. Get to work in silence." Snape ordered, tapping the black board so the ingredients and few instructions appeared. The students at once got to work collecting the ingredients and preparing them. Harry was concentrating particularly hard on his potion, and sighed when he noticed he had forgotten something. As he crossed the classroom to collect it, Ash bumped into him, making Harry collide with the table at which Ash was working. As he straightened his glasses and glared at Ash, Ashes cauldron suddenly erupted into flames and began spitting its burning, acidic contents around the other students and onto the desks.

"What the heck did you put in my potion, Potter!" Ash exclaimed, but from the look in his eyes, Harry could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

"Nothing." Harry replied in an annoyed tone. "I was going to get some ingredients that I had forgotten."

"Silence!" Snape snapped, waving his wand and putting the flames out. "I specifically said at the beginning of the lesson that precision and caution was to be taken. Explain."

"Well sir." Ash began before Harry could open his mouth, attempting to look hurt and annoyed, "I just turned to pick up a quill I had dropped whilst taking notes, when Potter here came past and obviously added something. I certainly wouldn't ruin it on purpose."

"No he didn't!" a voice exclaimed from behind. The class turned to stare at Summer, who had stepped forward, arms crossed with Hermione and Ron who nodded fervently.

"Yeah, he was only going to get ingredients!" Ron added, but not with as much indignance, as he retreated slightly behind Summer to block out Snapes glare.

"And did I, Miss Chainley, Mr Weasley, ask for your viewpoint on the situation?" Snape asked in an icily calm manner. Summer had to bite back the smile she had for being called 'Miss Chainley' by her uncle, so she quickly turned it into a frown.

"No sir." She and Ron replied in unison, giving Harry a sympathetic look as Snape turned back to him.

"I know he put something in it." Lewis added, turning to Draco. "Draco'll say so as well, won't you?" Ash smiled contentedly, throwing Harry a mocking, smug look. Draco looked uncomfortable for a moment at being dragged in to it, but put a sneer on his face all the same.

"Wouldn't put it passed him." He agreed. Harry glared at him, but Draco threw him a sort of apologetic look before anyone noticed. Snape gave a sneering, satisfactory smile toward Harry.

"Forty points from Gryffindor. Any more of these antics, Potter, and I'll see to it you are banned from your coming match. Detention, seven o clock, my office." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again from the glare that Snape gave him, so he settled on finishing his potion.

"The nerve of that git." Harry seethed as they left the dungeons on their way to DADA. "He knew perfectly well I didn't add anything to that idiotic Slytherin's stupid potion!"

"Well…that was a bit unfair. But he's been really stressed lately." Summer agreed. "I doubt me talking to him will do a lot of good though." She added, seeing the look on Ron's face.

"At least Draco was apologetic for sticking up for Ash." Hermione said as they turned down a narrow passage way.

"Yeah. What did you do to him Summer?" Harry grinned, his anger melting away.

As they entered the class room, Lupin's beaming smile greeted them.

"Hey professor!" Harry and Ron exclaimed, going forward to shake hands with him.

"How come you're back?" Ron asked, dumping his bag on one of the front desks.

"Well, the teacher you had last year moved country, and seeing as the ministry are no longer suspicious of my involvement with the order, I'm free to teach!" Lupin replied, smiling at the other students as they filed into the classroom. Summer and Hermione got out their parchment, ink and quills before going over to join in the conversation.

"Ah, Summer, nice to meet you again." Lupin smiled as Summer advanced toward them. She grinned and shook his hand.

"Likewise." She replied.

The lesson went well, and the points that Snape took were more than made up as every Gryffindor and the few Ravenclaws that shared their lesson, were awarded twenty points for getting the shielding spell on the first try; even Neville to the surprise of everyone.

"I'm glad Lupin's back!" Ron exclaimed as they made their way to lunch.

"Yeah, he's such a good teacher. Nice to actually learn something for a change!" Harry agreed.

"Well, the teacher last year wasn't bad." Hermione said, picking up some ham sandwiches off of the silver dish infront of her. "She let us practice spells as well as gave us plenty of theory work. A good balance if you ask me."

"If you ask you, any work that requires two foot of parchment is great." Ron snorted, though with difficulty due to the fact he had his mouth full.

"What do you think of Lupin, Summer?" Harry asked, but when he turned to her, she was standing about three foot away talking to Draco. Ron scowled at that.

"I just don't get why she is attracted to that git." He said, glaring in Draco's direction.

"Aww, not jealous are we?" Harry grinned, poking him in the arm.

"No." Ron replied hurriedly, but his ears went a bright shade of pink.

"Well, he's not that bad looking." Hermione said, glancing around the hall. "But I think I like Pete better." She smiled, somewhat dreamily as she looked over to the seventh year Ravenclaw prefect. Ron's ears went even pinker at that, but he didn't say anything. Harry however noticed and tried not to laugh.

"I don't think it was Ash who wrote that letter, no." Draco replied to Summer, frowning slightly as he thought.

"Oh. It's just he seems to be really laying in on Harry." Summer shrugged. "Well see you later then." She smiled and stood on tip toes to kiss him on the mouth, and then walked toward the Gryffindor table.

"Decided to join us then?" Ron greeted, adding more to his plate. Summer raised an eyebrow at that, but smiled in response.

"I was just talking to Draco about that letter, Harry." She began, filling her own plate. "I thought perhaps it was Ash, he really seems to hate you at the moment." Harry looked up, and a thoughtful look flashed across his face.

"Yeah, I never thought of that. So what did Draco say?"

"He doesn't think it was him. Apparently he was away with his family last Christmas until the beginning of September, in hiding from the ministry, and had no contact with anyone until then, so he's only just this minute found out about Voldemorts down fall." She replied with a sigh.

"I defiantly think that your dreams were related to whoever sent that letter. I've been doing research into dreams that are connected and so forth, and apparently there is a dream inducer, a bit like a crystal ball, which the owner can choose his victims and control the dream from it. The victims have to be in a close proximity as does the controller." Hermione explained enthusiastically. "I just don't understand why, whoever this person is, has involved you, Summer."

"Me either. And I wish he hasn't." Summer shuddered, remembering the dream.

"Well, I wish who ever it was would hurry up and get over playing mind games." Harry sighed, pushing his plate away and gazing out of the window.

0o0o0o0o00o

hmm a long chappie, this one! Review please! Its actually turning out better then I first thought, I think…


	7. Chapter 7

For some reason my word doesn't work. X.x but thanks to reviewers! Also sorry I took a while to update, been busy for the past week or so x)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Way to go Ginny!" Summer yelled as the crowd cheered. Ginny turned and grinned, flying toward her team members to start again and celebrate after scoring. So far, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match had gone quite slowly, Gryffindor always at least ten points ahead.

"With the score now 50-20, both teams will be looking toward seekers to finish off the match." Jack Spyner, the commentator and sixth year Gryffindor said as the teams resumed play.

Dodging a poorly aimed bludger, Summer flew down a little lower to catch the quaffle as it was tossed between various team members. An orange beam suddenly shot passed her, narrowly missing her head. Turning, she saw a sixth year Slytherin showing his wand back into his robe pocket, whilst grinning at his friend and her in an evil manner. Seeing as she was concentrating on the game and also be disqualified for doing so, Summer could only glare and use hand gestures rather than spells to retaliate. However, Draco had noticed her do this, and decided to deal with the offender later.

Catching the quaffle, Summer flew as fast as she could and upward to the golden hoops, managing to get it through, though it narrowly missed the outstretched hands of a Hufflepuff.

Harry cheered with the rest of the team and circled above the game, carefully scanning the area in search for the little gold glimmer. A quick movement below him from the Hufflepuff seeker, Christian Marsheph, made him zoom downward as he noticed the snitch fleeing from Christian's grasp. Just as the other boy was about to grab it however, the snitch flew upward straight into Harry's glasses. He groaned as they fell to the ground and smashed, but realized as he had reached to steady them before they fell, he had captured the snitch, which was now desperately attempting to escape. Christian smiled graciously, but Harry could tell that he was disappointed at his near win and wondered why he always seemed to catch it somewhat accidentally.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Spyner roared, as the crowd cheered, whistled and clapped. The team celebrated and eventually the pitch cleared of the players, students and teachers.

"See, I told you we would win!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly, poking Summer with his broom.

"Yeah, yeah no need to get violent." Summer replied, but grinned all the same at their current lead.

0o0

"Oh, someone needs to say something to you." Draco said as he and Summer entered the castle with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Who's that?" Summer asked, stopping as Ron bent down to tie his shoe lace.

"The idiot that tried to hex you." Draco replied.

their current lead.

0o0

"Oh, someone needs to say something to you." Draco said as he and Summer entered the castle with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Who's that?" Summer asked, stopping as Ron bent down to tie his shoe lace.

"The idiot that tried to hex you." Draco replied.

Someone tried to hex you?" Harry asked indignantly. "Why did no-one do anything? Its so annoying when people try to ruin the game for everyone else. And let me guess, it was a Slytherin." he finished, glowering at Draco. Draco scowled back, but bit his tongue so as not to argue; Summer always told him off for that.

"Yes, it was, but I'll make him apologize."

"What are you, king of Slytherin students or something?" Summer grinned teasingly, looking up at him.

"Well...most of them, all of them do generally listen to me and do what I say." he replied admittedly, trying to ignore Ron's poor attempt at hiding his laughter.

"So where is he then?" Summer asked as they made their way toward the centre of the hall.

"Here." was the reply as a slightly nervous looking brunette Slytherin appeared from a narrow passage way that led to the dungeons. He walked over to the five standing there, and stopped about three feet away, now looking decidedly nervous and giving timid looks at Draco.

Summer was quite surprised at the nervousness the other boy displayed; he was only a year younger than Draco and was the same if not slightly taller in height.

"D...did you want me, Draco?" he eventually said, swallowing nervously, but he then stood up straight and the apprehensive look on his face vanished.

"Yes. You are going to apologize for attempting to hex Summer." Draco replied simply, folding his arms and looking down at the boy.

"You want me to apologize? She's a Gryffindor for goodness sake." he snorted,

Looking at Summer, Harry, Ron and Hermione with disgust, but bit his lip when he realized that Draco wasn't joking as Draco had pulled out his wand and was pointing it at his stomach.

"I...I… um….Sorry." he eventually spluttered, taking a few steps back. Summer raised an eyebrow at him and he looked nervous again.

"Fine. Never do it again." Draco snapped, and the boy turned and fled back down the passage way. Ron was looking quite impressed at the fact Draco of all people had stuck up for his team and friend, but didn't say anything.

"Was that Draco Malfoy, actually doing something nice?" Harry exclaimed in mock-amazement. Draco scowled but then grinned; secretly he was glad to have friends he could talk to and mess about with, but he would never actually admit this, of course.

"Yeah...well we have some celebrating to do, so lets go!" Ron said shoving Harry.

"Oh yeah, well see you later Malfoy, coming Summer?" Harry added as they made their way slowly to the staircase.

"Yeah, sure!" Summer replied, turning to give Draco a quick kiss. "see you later." she whispered before following the other three to the common room.

o0o

"I'm gonna go see Sev now, and then Draco, K?" Summer said three hours later after the celebrations.

"Yeah, see you later!" Harry called as she disappeared through the portrait hole; Ron was currently too busy re-enacting something and Hermione was deep in conversation with Ginny.

The spacious halls were very empty as Summer made her way down them, made slightly eerie by the flickering candles. As she rounded the corner of one corridor, she could hear peeves cackling to himself, and made her way as quietly as she could without being seen across it. Unfortunately, peeves did see a shadow and made his way toward Summer.

"Ohh, student out in the halls…." he began, but Summer ran down the steps to the dungeons and into a narrow, barely noticed corridor that led to her uncles rooms. She decided to knock on the door instead of just bursting in; last time she had done so she had the unfortunate experience of seeing her uncle wearing just a towel, and a small one at that.

"Oh. Its you." Snape said wearily, opening the door wider for Summer to enter.

"Are you ever happy to see anyone?" Summer asked, plopping down in a chair and looking at him curiously. He just raised an eyebrow and sat in the chair opposite, conjuring up coffee, which he frequently did. "So...what exactly is going on?" she continued, resting the cup on her knee and looking at him intently.

"I wish you would stop asking me that." he replied, a slightly irritated tone about his voice. Summer sighed and rolled her eyes, resting them on a letter on the coffee table, its envelope to the left, revealing the black seal with a silver skull embedded on it. When he noticed her glance at this, however, he bit his lip and scolded himself for not putting it away.

"Fine, there is something…" he began, but he then drew in a sharp breath of pain and clutched his arm. Silently, he rolled back his sleeve, to reveal the dark mark he had been branded with. It got darker before their eyes, and Summer couldn't help letting her mouth drop open and the skull on it slowly changed to have a snake protruding from its mouth, the snakes head twisting out of its empty eye socket.

The two just sat and stared in silence for about two minutes, the utter shock of it seeming to paralyse their mouths.

"I...I've seen that before.." Summer eventually said, managing to tear her gaze away from the darkened mark.

"Where?" Snape half whispered, pulling his sleeve back down and looking at his niece expectantly.

"When...when I went into the town to get that ingredient for you...that guy had it on his sleeve, on the envelope seal of Harry's letter, and again on the sleeve of the guy in my dream...its all coming back to me now…" her voice trailed off as she remembered everything, a very glazed look floating across her dark eyes.

"What dream and letter?" Severus asked, concerned as to what had been going on. "Summer? What..?"

"Oh, I never told you? Well...Harry got this letter on his birthday, it was from someone who said he was going to finish off where Voldemort failed and then I had this really weird dream about some dark wizard who had got into Hogwarts. Harry had the same dream." Snape just looked at her in shock for a few moments before shaking his head and opening and closing his mouth.

"You do know you look like a goldfish, right?" Summer said lazily, stretching across the chair. Her uncle glared at her for a minute before erupting into a lecture.

"You what? All that has been happening, and you never thought to tell anyone? That is incredibly inconsiderate, you could put so many people in danger…" he stopped when he saw a triumphant look settle on Summers face, and scowled.

"Hah, I knew that this thing was big...but look, we would have said something if we had known we were meant to be looking for something...besides, we've been really busy and all." she said, laying back and staring at the ceiling. Severus sighed and moved toward the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and knelt inside, calling for Dumbledore's office. After a quick talk about something Summer couldn't hear, he stood up and signalled her to follow him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Summer said, panting slightly as she jogged up the steps to catch up with her uncle.

"To see Dumbledore. He is flooing Potter and we are to go and discuss this now." he swept up the main flight of stairs and veered left, up another dingy passageway and then more, crooked this time, stairs.

"Hey wait a minute, I'll get Draco." Summer said as they advanced toward the prefect corridor. "I'll only tell him any way." she added seeing her uncle about to ask why.

Two minutes later they ended up in front of the stone gargoyle, which leapt aside as Snape growled the password at it. As Harry and Ron had been in the sitting room of Hermione's rooms, they were also with the professor.

"Ah, do sit." Dumbledore said as the six entered his office. They silently sat in the plush, rose coloured chairs, though Snape began to explain the reason for their visit.

"Well, as you know we are suspecting that their will be an attempt to follow the dark lord, though unfortunately I believe it has already begun." He began. Dumbledore nodded, resting his elbows on his desk, his fingertips resting against eachother. "Summer informs me that Potter has received a rather threatening letter and I believe there has been a distorting potion of some sort used as well as either an illegal dream inducer or more illegal spells or hexes." The room was silent for a moment, the only sound the crackling of the fire in the grate.

"Well this is definitely sooner than expected." Dumbledore eventually sighed, suddenly looking his age. "Do you have the letter, Harry?" Harry nodded and pulled it out of his robes, handing it over to the

older wizard. Dumbledore scanned the letter carefully, studying the hand writings detail.

"We have no idea who it's from. Hermione tried some kind of charm on it, to identify the handwriting or any spells cast on it, but it didn't work." Harry informed them. Dumbledore nodded, though Snape smirked. stupid boy, of course it wouldn't.

"And what about your mark?" Dumbledore asked Snape, making him jump and shift uncomfortably in his chair. "I would assume, if something is happening that the mark would change." Severus glared for a moment and then reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, it has changed. It has become darker and the skull has changed." He said through gritted teeth. An eagle owl suddenly swept in through the large arch-shaped window behind Dumbledore, landing on his desk and holding out a rather grandly tied scroll of parchment.

"Well, as of right now, I believe we cannot do anything but look out for more signs." Dumbledore sighed, taking the scroll from the owl. "However, due to the recent change in minister, I can now assure you that this matter will not be taken lightly, Raymond takes his responsibility more seriously." His eyes twinkled then, and they all smiled; Nathanuel Raymond was certainly a better minister than Bartemus Crouch, who had received a rather unceremonious de-throning, as it were. Taking this as their que to go, they bade their headmaster goodnight and made their way back down the staircase. 

"Well goodnight unc." Summer said as they came to the platform above the entrance hall and giving him a quick hug before following the others up the hallway to the common rooms.

After two hours of talking and messing around in the head girl and boys living room, Harry Ron and Summer made their way toward their own rooms after a very long discussion on what was going on and what they thought would happen.

"I really don't know if I want to go through this again." Harry sighed. "I mean, not assuming that I'm going to be everyone's saviour or anything...its just I got that letter and all." he stopped to pick up some of his homework before turning to the others.

"Yeah...I guess it must be difficult to try and stop evil forces from attempting to destroy most of the world and you have to save everyone at the same time." Summer said, half voicing her thoughts as she stared out the window. Ron gave her a funny look then yawned.

"Well I'm off." he stated, making his way toward the twisting stair case that led to the boys dormitories.

"Night!" Summer called after him and Harry as he jogged toward the stair case also. She took a last glance out of the window before heading up to bed herself, slightly worried as to whether she would even wake up to a normal day.

f o0o

"It's your fault, and don't you dare tell me I'm like that! You damn well know I'm not!"

"My fault? How is it my fault? But fine, if that's what you think, don't think I ever want to see you again! Ever!"

Summer turned on her heel and stormed angrily out of the room, her robes billowing (scarily like her uncles) and causing various scattered papers to float down from their surfaces like blossom on a windy day. She slammed the heavy oak door forcefully, causing the vibrations from the slam to vibrate in Draco's ears. He stared at the door for a few moments after she had gone, still shocked at the temper she had and slightly upset with what she had said. After a while, he scowled, threw historical magical artefacts - VII at the door and flung himself on his bed, burying his head under a pillow.

Storming down the hallway to the common room (she wasn't going to stay in that place for more than necessary) Summer let out a slow, angry breath. The nerve of that boy. Seriously, he thinks its my fault when he is the one who...her train of thought was interrupted when Ron came around the corner and walked toward her.

"Hey Summer! You ok?" the greeting faltered on his lips as he caught site of the expression on her face, his grin fading. Summer closed her eyes for a second, biting her bottom lip as she did so, then shook her head.

"No. I'm not ok. I'm annoyed and upset and Draco...he is being a right prick." she replied, looking angry all over again.

"Well, I coulda told you that." Ron said, though slightly cheerfully. "Why not come back to the common room and forget about him, he can probably only play nice for a little while." Summer sighed and followed Ron back to the common room, barely noticing where she was going as she stared down at the red carpet that she walked on.

Back in the common room, she sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville, trying to join in with the conversations and half-hearted games that they were playing, but she couldn't concentrate.

"So what did you two have an argument about?" Ginny asked, looking up at Summer from the floor. Summer groaned inwardly; she knew that someone would ask eventually.

"To be honest I'd rather not talk about it. I don't really even know how it started...it was just one of those things." she replied, fiddling with an antique looking ring set with an

an amethyst on her left hand. Hermione nodded sympathetically and patted her hand. "And I'm sorry if he causes you any hell." she added, staring into the fire.

o0o

Draco sighed in frustration as Summer scored the 120th point for her team. He had found out that getting her mad was not a good thing; unfortunately it made her play Quidditch with impeccable skill and speed. It also made her glare daggers at him, have the Gryffindors hate him even more for upsetting her, as well as making him look like a fool infront of his own house and to top it off, Pansy didn't leave him alone. 120—60, that was a very pathetic score for his house. As a cool breeze blew around him, he shivered and circled the pitch to warm himself. The end of October had come quickly, it was Halloween next week and he had been hoping to be with Summer for it.

"Watch it!" Alex Nabis, one of his teams own beaters yelled as a bludger came hurtling toward him. However, he was too late to react, and the bludger hit him in the elbow before flying off toward more of his team. Letting out a hiss of pain, he clutched at his elbow and bit his tongue, trying to even out the pain. He caught Summer looking at him, and for a second he could have sworn he saw a look of concern before she glared at him and flew off.

He circled above again, keeping an eye on Harry and for the snitch. He was just about ready to give up, everything was going wrong. When Harry caught the snitch (a genuine attempt that worked this time) Draco could have screamed and snapped his broom into a million little pieces.

He landed with the rest of the team, the world suddenly seeming blurry and noisy. Making his way toward the changing rooms, he staggered slightly, the pain in his elbow seemed to increase and his head felt light and fuzzy.

"Gonna shower." he said gruffly, pushing past one of his team mates that was about to say something.

After a scalding hot shower, Draco stepped out into the cool air, glad to feel the breeze gently wash over his face. The rest of his team stood out there, as well as the Gryffindors, a few of their house members milling around and talking to them all, though they all formed a ring; Slytherins on one side, the rest on the other.

"Don't worry about not winning, Drakey, we all still love you." an annoying, simpering voice from behind him met his ears. He closed his eyes in annoyance, opened them and turned around to face her.

"What do you want, Pansy?" he said through gritted teeth, glaring at her.

"Well I was thinking that we could go and do something more interesting, you know seeing as you're my boyfriend and all." she replied, giggling slightly.

That was is. He couldn't take it anymore, if his current life could get any worse, this was a person who could make it so.

"Look Pansy." he began, clenching his fists on either side of him and standing up as tall as he could. "I. am. Not. Your. Boyfriend, you are not my girlfriend, I don't even want to be friends, I hate your irritating, squealing voice, you are ugly and you are the most annoying girl I have ever met! I never want to be your boyfriend so why don't you take your annoying, ugly self away from me and never ever talk to me ever AGAIN!" he ended up yelling. The area around him had gone quiet, even the birds had stopped chirping. Draco stood their, half on tip-toes, his teeth slightly bared, his eyes glaring. He could feel his face was slightly flushed and his breathing had become slightly heavier. He smirked slightly at the tearful look on Pansy's face, and tried not to laugh when she ran off howling.

When she had gone, he turned back to the way he was originally facing and looked at everyone. They all were staring at him or whispering to each other, though when they noticed him looking they turned away. As he scanned the students, he caught Summer's eye, who raised an eyebrow at him then turned to Harry and Ron, then started to walk off back toward the castle. Then he saw something that made his heart freeze momentarily; Harry put his arm around her. True, it was only for a few seconds, but still he did it and she didn't pull away. Then he could have burst into tears, let alone scream and smash things. It was completely unfair, why should he feel so bad and upset when Summer seemed to be just fine, in fact, more than fine.

Kicking a clump of soggy grass that had been turned up, he stormed back to his room before locking himself in his bedroom and screaming into a pillow.

O0o0o0o0o00o

Aww, poor Draco x( sorry for the long wait! 


	8. Chapter 8

Yay nother chapter! Hmmmm don't worry Draco be ok x)

Disclaimer: heh…..-kidnaps Jk Rowling– fine I don't own it x(

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The wind howled and whipped around the castle, the steel grey sky getting darker by the minute. The rain lashed against the walls, hitting them so hard the drops bounced off ferociously. The weather outside did nothing to lift the mood of the students who were stuck inside, unable to get out without getting completely soaked and mud splattered. The Seventh year Gryffindors made their way miserably down the cold stone steps into the dungeons, wishing that the lesson could be over already.

"Is it just me or does it always seem to be Tuesday: double potions day? What's more, I swear we've never had a time table without double potions." Ron grumbled as he, Harry, Hermione and Summer made their way down to the dungeons. The weather had affected him just as much, meaning that he moaned at everything.

"Yeah I guess." Harry replied, rolling his eyes at the other two and tightening his robes to keep some heat in, the dungeons got colder the deeper they went. As they approached their classroom, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini appeared from another corridor. The two groups glared at each other for a moment before the Slytherins rudely pushed passed into the classroom. As the other four entered, Snape raised his eyebrow questioningly at Summer, who frowned and made her way to the back of the classroom with the others.

They carried on with previous work, though Summer occasionally glanced up at Draco.

"I will be leaving the classroom for five minutes. I expect you to carry on with your work in silence." Snapes cold voice suddenly rang through the classroom as he spoke, as did the heavy door as it slammed shut. The class carried on as he commanded, too afraid to do anything else. Summer watched him leave, wondering why he seemed slightly agitated and restless, but her train of thought was interrupted by Harry and Draco.

"Move it Potter, why do you never get all the ingredients before you start?" Draco snapped irritably as he attempted to get some for himself.

"Well apparently you lack that ability, Malfoy, as well as the one for manners, or do you just enjoy being a prick twenty four seven?" Harry shot back, gripping his wand and glaring into Draco's eyes, not letting his gaze waver. Draco glared back, clutching his own wand, the other hand forming a fist by his side. Suddenly he shot a spell at Harry, who swiftly dodged it, allowing it to hit the wall and leave an ominous black mark there.

"Cant hit anything either, it seems. Can't say I'm surprised really, cant catch the snitch in Quidditch matches, can't hold onto a girlfriend for more than five minutes and are pretty much useless at everything else." Harry said calmly yet tauntingly, picking up a vile.

"Why you little…." Draco growled, trying to launch himself at him, but something held him back. He whirled around to see Summer holding him, he nearly stumbled as she pulled him back further.

"Leave it out would you?" she all but snapped at him, letting go of his robes. "Harry, don't aggravate more than you need to, no point in sinking as low as _him." _Draco nearly winced at the poison that dripped off of that last word. He was surprised that no-one had figured that she was related to Snape, she could be just as cold, sarcastic and down right evil as him. He silently stepped back behind his desk, glaring at the two as they made their way back to their own places. They all settled back just in time as Snape strode back into the room.

Luckily he was preoccupied with a book and piece of parchment, or he certainly would have known that they had been out of their places.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of the day went by quietly, as did the week. The weather finally began to change, today being a bright sunny day. Summer made sure that they avoided Draco; she didn't want him and Harry in another fight and she was sure Ron would happily step in somewhere. She sighed and dropped her fork on the table, the noise of the other students in the great hall suddenly rushing back. No-one seemed to have noticed her slipping in and out of the current happenings as she got lost in her own thoughts; they were too busy discussing the up and coming ball.

"Well I am taking someone!" Ron exclaimed as Ginny teased him about going alone.

"Hermione?"

"Sorry Ron I'm going with Pete." she replied, going slightly pink and giggling with Ginny. Ron scowled and looked up and down the table.

"Who are you going with Harry?" Ginny asked, putting down her goblet.

"Well...I was thinking of asking Ally, actually, Heather said she hasn't got anyone to go with yet." he replied, pointing out a pretty blonde girl sitting a while down the table, though he kept glancing at Summer who didn't notice, but Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Summer?"

"Hmm?...oh I don't know, I've been asked a few times but I'm not sure really." she shrugged and Hermione nodded.

"You could always go with Harry or Ron."

"Hmmm." she half listened, going back into her own thoughts again.

o0o

He had had enough. Really had enough. He had gone past screaming and yelling and throwing things. He felt angry, annoyed and deflated all at once.

Now he half knelt on the window seat in his room, gazing out over Hogwarts grounds, resting his chin in his left hand, using his right to tease a spider. He lifted the small pot up allowing the spider to scuttle forward before trapping it again, much in the way a cat plays with its prey before eating it.

Draco narrowed his eyes and glared as he watched Harry deliberately sit next to Summer outside under a small willow tree at the edge of the lake, then put his arm around her for a moment while he whispered something to her as Ron and Hermione argued over a book. He stared for a moment more before making up his mind. He knew what he had to do.

Striding toward the door, he flung it open, marched down the stair case, out the second door and began to make his way outside. As he turned the corner on the ground floor, Blaise fell into step beside him. Seeing him about to say something, Draco held up his hand.

"Not now Zabini, I've got something to do." he snapped. Blaise scowled but then sighed.

"Fine Malfoy, but I want a word later, preferably after you've finished." Draco nodded as Blaise turned and made his way back to where ever he had come from. Pulling open the door, he took a few deep breaths of the cool air before continuing his stride toward the four Gryffindors.

Stopping few feet away, he bit his lip for a second before taking a final deep breath and stepping forward.

"S...Summer, can I talk to you for a minute, please?" he said before Ron could open his mouth. She looked up at him for a second before standing up herself; she didn't particularly like being looked down on more than necessary. Draco nearly rolled his eyes when Harry and Ron followed suit, Hermione was the only one who sat back and looked up interestedly.

"What do you want? If you want to say something, say it, I'm sure this lot wont mind." she said coldly. He glanced at the others for a minute and then sighed, looking pleadingly at her for a second before opening his mouth. Trying to block out the others and pretending that only Summer was there, he asked:

" Would...would you go to the ball with me?" he gazed at her hopefully, biting his bottom lip.

She looked at him for a moment, her head slightly to one side as she studied him. He could tell she was reading his emotions; her eyes scanning his own, his face, his body language. After half a minute, she smiled and then nodded; he could have danced on the spot then.

"ok, I'll go with you." she replied, her smile widening as she saw the look in his eyes. He grinned back and then nodded, turned and made his way back to the castle.

The four were silent for a moment, just standing watching Draco make his way up toward the castle.

"So that's it? You are going to go with him to the ball, and probably back out with him because he looked at you with that face and asked?" Ron said disbelievingly. Summer and Hermione grinned at him as they sat back down again.

"Yep." she replied, pulling up some of the grass absentmindedly as she gazed over the sparkling lake. Ron shook his head in utter shock and disbelievment, pulling faces at Harry who just shrugged; he didn't get it either.

o0o

Summer stepped out of the sunken grey-blue marble bath, shivering slightly as the cool air hit her warm body. Wrapping a blue fluffy towel around herself, she brushed her soaking hair before wrapping that in a towel also whilst biting the inside of her lip nervously.

She wasn't actually sure why she was nervous; after all she had been going out with Draco before now. Sighing to herself, she quickly dried off (using a drying spell for her hair or it took too long) and pulled on her pyjamas and made her way back to her room.

"Don't forget you said we could do your hair!" Lavender exclaimed as she pulled out her dress robes. Summer nodded and found her own, pulling them over her head.

They were a gorgeous purple-red colour, made out of a soft silky material yet it wasn't shiny and changed black at certain angles. It had an elegant v neck, decorated with thin silver thread in small tasteful curls. The thread had also been used half way down in a v connecting the skirt half to the top. Around the sleeve cuffs and the bottom of the robes, a solid silver colour strip of about three inches had been used to decorate, tying everything in nicely.

Summer looked at her reflection for a moment, admiring the intricate design and handy-work of the robes themselves before applying some makeup.

"Hair time!" Lavender exclaimed happily as she and Parvati settled themselves on either side of her and began to brush, comb and do goodness knows what else to Summer's hair.

By the time they had finished, Summer wondered what could have taken them so long, but didn't dare ask and just smiled. The sides of her hair had been taken back, a few strips of hair left at the front to frame her face. The small part that had been taken back was curled, strips of silvery and red-purple thread interwoven with her hair, though subtly so she didn't look like a disco Barbie.

"Thanks, it looks great." She smiled at the two fellow Gryffindors who grinned back and began to do each others hair.

Looking at her watch, Summer sighed; half an hour until she was meant to meet Draco. '_why the hell does every other girl need four frickin hours to get ready?' _she wondered, idly flicking through a book she had carelessly grabbed from the library in an attempt to help herself with her herbology homework.

She frowned as the pictures she saw flick passed weren't of plants but what looked like weaponry and weird instruments, as well as spells and other types of magic. Looking at the cover, Summer couldn't make out the title as the gilt gold lettering had faded from its creased, navy blue leather cover. The small print inside told her that the book was first published in 1427 and in newer looking writing that the book had been banished two months later and that there were only two of the books left in the world but were both under lock, key and spells. Some small initials in the top left hand corner of the inside cover told her that the book was a personal copy, and didn't and probably shouldn't belong in the library or to anyone.

She frowned, what and why was an obvious dark book doing in the library, let alone in the possession of a student or teacher? Looking closely at the closed book in her hands, she noticed the corner of a torn piece of parchment sticking out at the top of the book. Flicking it open to that page, she raised her eyebrow at the title : '_immortal souls'. _Interesting. She skim read the two pages, pulling a face at the illustration. '_using fresh new blood of a pure-blood of over a centaury …' "_figures pure-blood." she muttered to her self. _'first twelve hours after…' "_what the heck does that say?" the words were too faded to make out at the end of the sentence, so she skim read further down. _'water from the fountain of eternal health found in the heart of Greenland's highest mountain...silver dragon tears caught in full moonlight along with fresh morning dew the immediate morning after.' _Summer was amazed at this, she thought that only the philosophers stone was capable of immortal life, though seeing as the book was supposedly non-existent she guessed it was the only known way.

Hurriedly shoving it under her pillow, she made her way down into the common room, planning on reading it fully later.

o0o

"Where the hell is that book?" Slamming down the third pile of text books and parchment, the figure angrily paced to another corner of his room, throwing parchment and a chair out of the way in his rag. Pacing infront of the high up, deep set window, he tried to recall where he had had it last. The library. _'Damn. Oh well, no matter.' _ he told himself, a small smile playing on his lips. Besides, the book wouldn't get far and only revealed its brilliant secrets to a pure-blood, and returned to its owner after two days of being misplaced. Supposing he would have to wait until then, the owner left his room And made his way up the stair case to join the others, blend in and act like he was as clueless as them.

o0o

Draco took a deep breath before knocking on Hermione's bedroom door for Summer, who had gone to help Hermione with her makeup. Or something like that.

The old wooden door creaked open, the light from the room flooding the dimly lit hall, Summers slender figure blocking some of it.

"Wow." was the only thing he could say when he laid two nervous grey eyes on her. She gave him a smile before taking his arm and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hmm, don't look so bad yourself." she grinned, laughing when he raised his eyebrows. "Come on Hermione, Pete won't want to be kept waiting all night, you look great!" she exclaimed, turning to her friend who was hovering nervously by the door.

"Um, well I…" Hermione began, but was dragged by a determined Summer from her room to the main door, a slightly ruffled Draco attempting to keep his feet on the ground stumbling behind.

As they entered the Great Hall (now accompanied by Harry-Ally, Hermione-Pete and Ron-Luna (A/n: xD) Summer gasped. Although she had seen it decorated before, it had out done itself. The room looked as though it was set up in a clearing of the forbidden forest. Trees lined the walls and the occasional creature could be seen darting in and out of the distant trees and bushes further in. bats fluttered by along with other winged animals that she had never seen before. Even the ceiling played its part by making it seem as though the sky was being viewed through leaves and branches, a full moon and twinkling stars casting an eerie silvery, light which danced across the surfaces.

At that moment, the tables were set up for the evening meal, then the students (well the fifth years and up) were able to carry on with the ball while the other students too young to join were to go back to their common rooms and undoubtedly have their own parties.

After they had all eaten and the fourth years and under had left, the tables rearranged themselves at the side of the hall, allowing the students to dance. As Summer placed her hands on Dracos shoulders, she looked around for her friends and almost doubled up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Draco grinned, turning to see. He didn't have to wait long. Ron, with a terrified expression etched across his face was being dragged along the dance floor by an over egar Luna, who was at the same time, chattering excitedly.

"How on earth did he end up with Loony Lovegood?" Draco smirked, watching in amusement as Ron was twirled around at a dangerous speed.

Summer laughed again, too amused to tell him off about nick-names.

"I think Ginny dragged him into it, either by black-mail or a deal. I think it was most likely black-mail."

"Interesting pair, don't you think?" Draco laughed, turning his face back down toward Summer. "look, I'm so sorry about what I did…"

"Shh. Its ok, really." Summer smiled, placing a finger on his lips. He smiled back and took her hand into his as they danced slowly across the floor. Summer thought it was a bit weird really, she had never particularly enjoyed dancing nor did she ever have the sudden urge to do so. But it was different with Draco; thinking about it everything that happened in her life now and everything that she did in the magical world was different and old fashioned in some respects, but she loved it.

After about four dances, Summer and Draco decided to take a break and go talk to some of the other students that were milling around at the edges of the room. Summer sat next to Harry on a bench whilst Draco went to find some punch for them.

"Having a good time? Ally seems nice." Summer commented as she sat. Harry grinned and nodded, but Summer could tell that he wasn't being entirely honest. At that moment, Ally was dancing with a boy from Ravenclaw that she recognised as a chaser from the team.

"So you and Draco ok now?" he asked, though she thought he sounded somewhat hopeful.

"Yeah, we're fine now thanks." she smiled, making room as Draco approached and handed her a cup.

"Potter." Draco acknowledged as he sat, nodding slightly in Harry's direction. Harry gave him a look of recognition back, still slightly annoyed that Summer hadn't let him launch when he had the chance. After a tense moment, Summer sighed and looked at the two boys sitting either side of her, both seemingly engrossed in watching something at either ends of the hall.

"Ok you two, either be sociable now or I'll lock you in a broom cupboard until you stop with the whole ignoring eachother thing." Summer ordered sternly, looking from one to the other. They both turned and scowled slightly, which made her want to laugh, but she managed to keep it back.

"Fine." Harry grumbled through gritted teeth, holding his hand out to Draco. The blond looked at it for a moment before reluctantly taking it. Satisfied, Summer smiled and put her now empty cup on the table behind.

"Mind if I borrow Summer for a dance?" Harry asked Draco, leaning on the table behind And looking squarely at him, who looked back for a moment and then nodded.

"Ok, but only one, still need to get back into this whole being committed thing." he grinned, dodging a playful punch from Summer.

Taking Harry's hand, Summer made her way with him toward where the other students were dancing, and joined in. glancing over to the teachers table, she noticed her uncle giving her a very odd look, but she just grinned and waved.

"Poor Ron, looks like Luna's given him a good run out." Summer laughed as she caught sight of a very worn out Ron slumped on a bench against a table.

"Yeah, he didn't shut up moaning about having to take her all of last night. Did my head in." Harry replied, though he thought it was funny as well. "Hey, you seen Hermione lately? I saw her about fifteen minutes ago."

"Nope. Perhaps she went outside with Pete."

"Yeah, maybe. Um...I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you think you'll stay with Draco for a long time? I mean, like longer than you did before." Harry asked. Summer looked up at him, giving him a strange look and nodded.

"Well, I hope so, I really like him and everything. Why's that?" she replied, noticing him blush slightly, even though the room was quite dark.

"Uh, no special reason is all, just wondering how long I had to be nice to him." Harry said, grinning rather weakly afterward.

Summer looked up at him for a moment, and then decided he was just being strange as guys normally were when talking to girls.

When the song stopped, they made their way back to the bench where they had left Draco.

"Huh, wonder where he's gone?" Summer said, more of a wondering statement then a question. Harry just shrugged then half smiled at the boy that came sauntering over, two silver goblets in his hands, though he looked somewhat dishevelled.

"Hey." Draco greeted, handing one of the goblets to Summer, who looked slightly confused.

"Decided to come back then?" she smiled, taking a sip of the drink that she was handed.

"Yeah, just went to talk to Blaise about our next quidditch match." He replied, looking questionably at Harry who was giving him strange looks.

As she put it down on the table, she raised her other hand and swept back a lock of silvery blond hair into its place. As she did so, Draco jerked his head back and ran his own hand through his hair as though trying to correct what ever she had done.

"Whats wrong with you?" Summer asked, though when he looked at her she looked more confused and slightly concerned rather than hurt.

"Nothing. I just don't like people touching my hair, that's all."

"Oook. You never minded before."

"uhuh. Well, excuse me for a moment, I need to go and sort something out." Draco muttered, putting his empty goblet down on the table, watching three figures slip quietly out of the double doors and into the hall.

"Uh, Drakey?" Summers voice met his ears as he began to make his way toward the door himself. He turned around, looking slightly impatient.

"Yes?"

"Hurry up would you?"

"Sure."

Harry raised and eyebrow and looked at Summer, noticing her give a strange look to her retreating boyfriend.

"Drakey?"

"Exactly." She grinned, though she looked somewhat confused and questioning.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

Summer looked up at Harry for a moment, then sighed, running her index finger around the top of her half empty goblet, thinking about what to say.

"He hates being called that. Actually, he doesn't like pet names full stop, and I agree with him there. Thing is, he never cares if I touch his hair like I did just then. I hope he's alright with me now, I mean we did only just get back together and all." She explained.

"Oh. Well I expect he's probably a bit worried about his quidditch game, it is tomorrow afterall, and they need the points if they want to try and beat us."

"Yeah I guess. Perhaps I'm just not meant to understand him." She grinned suddenly, then smiled at the girl that was approaching them.

"There you are Harry! I was looking for you." The blonde girl smiled, taking Harry's arm.

"Oh, hi Ally. Sorry, yeah I was dancing with Summer when you were dancing with that guy…sorry, I meant to find you after." He said, stuttering slightly. Ally just giggled and kissed him on the cheek and began leading him toward the dancefloor again.

Summer smiled after them, then let her gaze wonder around the hall. The trees had now been decorated with orange lights, and on closer inspection Summer found them to be the faeries used to decorate the Christmas trees. As her dark eyes made their way around the spookily decorated hall, they came to rest on a certain someone who looked annoyed, bored and a little lonely all at once.

Grinning to herself, she made her way over to the head table, eyes now fixed on her uncle. Plopping down in the seat next to him, she leant down on the table to look up into his face.

"Hello." She greeted, her voice sounding knowing and expectant. Charcoal eyes met her own, not seeming to hold any other emotion but boredom.

"What brings you here? I thought you and Draco made up." He said lazily, leaning his left elbow on the table to rest his chin on his upturned hand, his other arm resting on the table in front of him.

"We did. But he ran off, so now I'm bored and decided to come talk to you." She replied matter of factly, her gaze wondering to the dancing students and some of the teachers that had decided to join in. "Didn't want to participate then?" she grinned, laughing slightly at the look of disgust that settled on Snapes face.

"No. and I don't plan to, so don't get any ideas." He responded quickly, seeing the look in his niece's eyes that inevitably meant she was thinking about doing something.

"Aww come on, you know you want to."

"No."

"Stop being grumpy and have some fun."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"You are acting worse than a two year old, do you know that?"

"I don't care." Snape scowled and tried to prise Summers hand off of his arm as she tugged at it, now standing and trying to drag him out of his seat. He scowled, not at Summer but at a certain head master who's blue eyes twinkled with amusement at the situation, then nodded his head softly when he heard Summer plead with him again. "Anyway, don't you think people would find it weird that I'm dancing with a student whom they do not know is related to me?"

He smirked when he saw her thinking about it, but his triumph didn't last long when she grinned and shrugged.

"Oh well, let them think what they like I don't care. Not like its gonna kill me, is it?"

"Might do." Summer rolled her eyes at her Uncles response, but an idea came into her head at that moment.

Severus watched as Summer pulled her wand out of her pocket, a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"What do you think you are doing with that?" still no response, though he could see her lips moving, muttering something. Then a beam of light shot from her wand tip and hit him squarely in the stomach. For a moment nothing happened, and then he felt it; tiny fingers gently wriggling over his skin, tickling mercilessly.

"S…Summer sto..stop it now!" he gasped, bending slightly, trying not to laugh as he squirmed on his seat.

Summer just giggled and pulled at him again, this time managing to get him onto his feet.

"I mean it Summer….if you don…don't take this off now I'll deduct one hundred and fifty points!" he managed to growl, leaning on the table for support. He distinctly heard her mutter 'fine, spoil sport.', and was then relieved of the tickling charm. However, it was now too late for him to escape Summers grasp, and was literally dragged toward the dancing area.

"See? Its not so bad now, is it?" Summer smiled as they slowly moved; Snape refused to be co-operative, but he found it didn't help his situation much.

After three minutes or so, he let out a sigh of relief as he saw a streak of silvery-blond snaking its way toward them.

"What happened to Harry? I thought you were dancing with him." Draco said as he approached. Summer whirled around and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked, letting go of her uncle who just hovered their, apparently interested as to what was going on.

"Yeah I'm fine. What makes you say that?" Draco replied, puzzled by her reaction.

"Well, first off you already know that I finished dancing with Harry, and second you're acting as though you saw me two minutes ago when it was actually fifteen." She looked at him, noticing the look of puzzlement increase.

"But it has only been that long. You went off to dance with Harry and I've just had a quick chat to Blaise about the quidditch game tomorrow."

"Riight. I really think you're loosing it now. Um, goodnight." she turned to her uncle to smile then dragged a very confused Draco over to the benches and sat him down on it. Before she could open her mouth, however, the music stopped and Dumbledore bid everyone a goodnight and sent them off to bed.

"I swear you did. Why would I make it up? Nevermind, I can't be bothered to talk about it now."

Ten minutes later, Summer and Draco sat in the Slytherins bedroom, Summer attempting to make sense of what had just happened.

"Well, maybe I did, I guess I was just too busy to really think about what I was actually doing." Draco reasoned, pulling Summer toward him.

"Yeah that's probably it." she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder as tiredness suddenly washed over her.

"You ok?" Draco half murmured, stroking her hair absent-mindedly as he gazed into the softly dying fire in the grate.

"Sure, just tired." Summer said quietly, readjusting her position so that she could see Draco's face from where she laid, her left arm gently encircling his torso, hand flat on his back.

"Dancing is that tiring for you?" he grinned, receiving a playful punch, and returned it by pulling her onto his lap and locking her in his arms.

"Hey, gerroff!" she laughed, but wriggling made him tighten his hold on her so she gave up and just leant back into him, placing her arms over his and interlocking their fingers. She rested her head again on his shoulder, and he began to gently kiss her neck before she turned so their lips met.

Summer brushed her lips against Dracos, closing her eyes as he ran his hand upward through her hair and gripped it, willing her to move closer. Just as she turned, however, a coldness washed over her, and the piercing gaze of those cruel eyes almost made her gasp.

Feeling her stiffen under his grasp, Draco opened his eyes and looked at her, silver eyes filling with concern as he regarded her worry filled face.

"What is it?" he asked in an uncertain whisper, noticing the breath Summer held in her throat and the way her eyes darted around the room, scrutinising each dark corner before moving to the next.

"You…you can't feel it?" she eventually managed to choke out, but then relief settled on her features before he could answer. "Don't worry, it's gone now, he's gone, not watching anymore…" she muttered to herself, her tone almost as though she was in a trance.

"Watching? Who's watching? That's just perverted...Summer? Summer talk to me…" Draco grasped Summer by her upper arms, turning her to face him. Still her eyes were glazed over unfocused, and she was muttering something to herself so quietly he couldn't hear it. "Summer!"

She suddenly jumped, staring at him in surprise and slight shock.

"What…Draco..? wh….what just happened?"

"I don't know, I was hoping that you could explain." Summer looked at him for a moment, his face etched with concern and puzzlement and then she smiled.

"Oh, nothing I…nevermind." She waved her hand in dismissal and then placed it on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked doubtfully, but she just smiled again and nodded, pulling him closer to her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Well that was freaky o hmm hope you like it! X)


	9. Chapter 9

The end of October quickly hurtled forward into December, passing by is a flurry of homework, Quidditch matches and Hermione fretting about her exams, even though they were seven months away.

"For goodness sake stop worrying, I'm sure you won't forget everything all at once." Ron said lazily as Hermione began talking about them again, shifting on one sofa and sending a pile of precisely sorted-in-alphabetical-order revision notes to cascade and flutter across the floor.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked, dropping to her knees and frantically gathering the papers and sorting them for the seventh time.

This particularly cold but beautifully peaceful and white Saturday morning found four Gryffindors and one Slytherin lolling around in the head boy and girls quarters, waiting to be called for a trip to Hogsmeade – it had been delayed for a few hours, the reason unknown to the students. A sudden gong told them that it was time to assemble in the hall.

"Lets go then!" Harry exclaimed cheerily, treading with upmost caution around the carefully placed notes. Hermione glared at Ron as he passed by, protectively placing two hands on top of the newly stacked papers that he had sent flying.

"Must be hell having to face that every day." The red head commented to Draco as they stepped out of the room.

"You get used to it after a while." Draco replied, laughing at the face Ron pulled.

Fifteen minutes later, they were entering the village of Hogsmeade after being carefully counted and checked against a list.

"Are you going to get anything for that overgrown bat of an uncle?" Ron asked Summer as they went through the gates. Giggling at the name he had crowned her Uncle with and the shocked protests from Hermione of 'Ron!' she nodded, taking in the beautiful view of the snow-blanketed shops and cottages.

Soft piles of brilliant white snow lay at the sides of the street and surfaces, untouched and fresh. Bare trees held armfuls of it, ready to give an unsuspecting passer by a frozen shower should an icy breeze dance by. The sky currently did not hold a threat over the already buried area of Scotland; instead it was a bright, watery blue with a pale sun which gave a silvery and almost surreal glow to the world around. The students' happy and excited voices filled the air, giving the place a joyful and merry atmosphere.

"So where to first?" Harry asked shivering, pulling his cloak closer around himself in order to warm up a little and stamping to keep the blood running through his feet.

"Well I still need to buy for three more people, not telling who." Summer said, moving closer to Draco for warmth.

"Oh no." Ron suddenly groaned, attempting to hide behind Harry but to no avail as he was not only taller than him but he had also been spotted.

"Hi Luna!" Hermione greeted as the dreamy-looking blonde girl came wondering over looking half surprised to see them at all, but latched on to Ron as though that was her intended purpose.

"Hello." She said, though it sounded more questioning than a greeting. Ron had now gone a delightful shade of sunset-pink, glaring as much as he could at Harry and Draco who were trying not to fall over in their silent laughter.

"Tell you what, why don't Hermione, Luna and I go shopping together and you three go and we'll meet in the three broomsticks in an hour." Suggested Summer, looking sympathetically at Ron who vigorously nodded.

"Ok then." Harry agreed, trying not to choke from laughing too much. Draco shrugged in vague acceptance to the suggestion and watched in interest as Hermione and Summer tried to lead Luna in the right directions as she had a habit of wondering and getting herself lost.

"So, um shall we go then?" Harry said, glancing from Ron to Draco, who now looked a little forlorn without Summer.

"Sure, how about Lavinspokes first?" Ron suggested as they made their way up the street.

"What do you want to go in their for, its full of antique crap." Draco snorted as they headed in the direction for the overstuffed, curious little shop on the corner of a small lane.

"Because I happen to know that there are three books in their which Hermione hasn't read yet." Was the reply – "But, I…um don't know what to get you, that is if I was to buy you something.." Rons voice wavered slightly and he looked a bit uncomfortable.

Draco raised a pale eyebrow at him but then grinned and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it weasel, tell you what lets make a deal – you don't buy me anything and I won't get anything for you, that way Summer won't keep bugging me about being nice to you."

"Deal. Oh and do you mind if you call me Ron, weasel is getting a bit annoying now." Ron replied, glad that he had it sorted out.

"Sure. and I suppose you can call me Draco instead of ferret or Malfoy." Ron grinned a bit guiltily at this but nodded anyway, relieved that he didn't have to bother trying to find anything for the boy in front of him who probably had everything anyway.

Harry listened with mild interest and pulled open the door to the shop they had descended on, glad to feel the warmth rush over him and fight the bitter cold fingers that were grasping his face and hands.

"Though Po- Harry, I have something to give to you, but don't worry about getting anything for me either. Its nothing interesting to me, just something I found when I was bored and went through a bunch of old pictures in an unused room at my house. I think you might like it." Draco told him, closing the door with a soft thud as he too stepped in.

"Oh. Um ok, thanks." Harry replied, looking at Draco in surprise and raising his eyebrows at Ron when Draco wasn't looking.

An hour later as agreed, the six met up in the three broomsticks, glad to be out of the biting cold and enjoying butterbeers.

"So what did you all get?" Harry grinned, ducking from the swat Hermione sent his way.

"Not telling, that would just ruin it." She replied, a small smile playing on her lips as she took a sip of her drink.

"There is going to be a nasty shock this Christmas." Luna commented suddenly, dreamily staring off into space and twirling her straw in her mouth.

"What?" Ron said, rolling his eyes at the others.

"Oh yes, horrible." She continued, and then suddenly looked around at the others, confusion flitting across her face. "Oh, hello Ron." She smiled, placing a thin hand on top of his own whilst the others exchanged quizzical glances.

"Um, would you excuse me for a while? I just need to go do something, I won't be more than half an hour." Summer said, standing up.

"Sure, do you want me to come?" Draco replied, slightly surprised.

"Nope, its ok, see you in a while!" she said brightly, kissing him on the head and waving to the others as she made her way to the door.

Quietly and discreetly slipping into a small dead-end between two shops, she pulled a tiny crystal vial out of her pocket and drunk the icily cold shimmering potion in one gulp. When she was sure that the potion had taken full effect and that she was now invisible, Summer quickly ran up toward the castle before the effects wore off as they lasted but a few minutes. The sky that had been clear a while ago now was heavy in thick grey clouds that had begun to throw down their content, perfectly frozen flakes clinging to Summer's hair as she went, fluttering in her face like thousands of tiny butterflies.

When she eventually reached the large heavy doors that led way to the entrance hall, Summer was out of breath and cold to say the least. Her throat hurt from the cold air she had been breathing in, but now was relieved by the warm air that surrounded her as she snuck through the great hall and met with another student, one of which was much younger than herself.

Twenty minutes later, she emerged from the hall and began to make her way back to the front door to run back down to Hogsmeade. Just as she turned from closing the door very quietly, she ran into a short mass of mousey brown hair that squeaked and went flying.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there!" she exclaimed, helping the small Hufflepuff second year to his feet. He gave her an embarrassed smile and scurried off in the direction of his house common room. Smiling to herself, Summer made her way back to Hogsmeade and to her friends, failing to notice her wand that bounced and rolled back into the hall under the crack of the door.

0o0

"Yeah right!" Ron laughed as the six made their way back into the school with the rest of their year, all now rosy cheeked and soaked from their snow-fight they had had with a few others in their year. As they entered the hall way, they were abruptly stopped by an auror, one of which they had never met. As the rest of the students entered, their cheerful conversations changed into a low murmuring buzz of questions.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, glancing over to the great hall who's doors were wide open with various Aurors and other people floating in and out. From where he was standing, he could just about make out the small body of a student, splayed out across the stone floor, some kind of lettering around. Before he had time to see what it said, the door was shut with a loud boom.

"A student has been found badly injured within the hall." McGonagall's voice answered sternly. They all turned around to see her standing their, a grave look on her face and her arms folded across her chest.

"Do you know who it was?" Hermione asked. "The person responsible I mean."

"We have an idea. Miss Chainley would you please follow me?"

The group stood in a shocked silence for a moment, all staring at the teacher in disbelief. The students that stood around them had obviously not heard anything as they continued in their confused conversations.

"I…what do you want me for?" Summer eventually stuttered, gripping onto Dracos hand tighter.

"Yeah, why would Summer be involved?" Ron exclaimed questioningly, his face going slightly pink in annoyance.

"Miss Chainley, now please." An Auror said, stepping beside McGonagall. Biting her bottom lip in worry but setting her face in determination, she let go of Draco's hand and stepped toward them, casting a last worried glance back to her friends as she followed the two in front of her up the stairs and toward Dumbledore's office.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This chapter was extremely short 0o. oh well, enjoy and review pwease! Next chapter probably up this Wednesday or at least by the end of the week. xD


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe this!" Ron exploded angrily as Summer went out of view. He turned back to the others, his freckled face now angrily flushed, his eyes flashing.

"Why the hell do they think it was Summer? She wouldn't hurt another student; she's a Gryffindor for hecks sake!" Draco ranted, his normally silvery eyes now darkened with anger. Harry nodded in agreement, his own eyes reflecting the other two boys feelings. Hermione opened and closed her mouth, then set it in a firm line not saying anything.

"They've really flipped now. Why Summer of all people?" Ron continued, marching toward the staircase as the Auror holding them back allowed them to pass when Snape ordered everyone to return to their common rooms, Luna in tow.

"She has been with us the whole time; they can't just take her off and accuse her of something that she would never do!" Harry exclaimed as they all ran after Ron and began making their way toward the head boy and girl area.

"Actually, she hasn't." Hermione said in a quiet voice. The three boys turned to stare at her angrily, Draco's fingers twitching and clenching at his side, grey eyes narrowing in annoyance at the curly haired girl. "Not saying that she actually did it!" she hurriedly added, noticing their looks.

"Why didn't Snape say anything or do anything?" Harry wondered as they entered the room, nearly sending another pile of papers flying as he made his way toward the red sofa near the now roaring fire.

"Well I suppose he's not allowed to get involved, he is a relative." Hermione reasoned, moving toward the kitchenette to make tea.

0o0

When they reached Dumbledore's office, McGonagall stepped back, allowing yet another Auror to step in where she had vacated. The newest Auror opened the door without knocking and stepped through, Summer was then indicated to follow. She jumped slightly when the last Auror closed the door, the sound echoing through the otherwise cheery office in a resounding, finalising slam.

"Do take a seat." Dumbledore said politely, waving his hand toward the three, plush and untaken red seats in front of his desk. Summer was led to sit in the central one, the Aurors sitting on either side. Sitting to the left of the old head was a stern and powerful looking man with slicked back, wavy hair as black as Summers and eyes the colour of charcoal though the rim on the outside of the iris was a deep, dark blue. He stared at her intently as though trying to study her inner thoughts. She could tell that he was also tall and well built, even though his cloak was loosely pinned up by his shoulder. Two black leather gloved hands were folded neatly on the shiny oak desk in front.

She held his gaze for a moment before turning hers to Dumbledores, who regarded her kindly yet seriously.

"Miss Chainley, I will assume that you know why you are here." He began, clasping his hands in front of him. Summer nodded, refusing to show any signs of emotion on her face, though to a careful observer her inner thoughts would be evident as they flickered across her large, gold flecked deep brown eyes. "This is Rudolph Marchflin, head of the Auror enquiries, much like the detectives that you are undoubtedly familiar with. He wishes to listen to your account of what you did today, if you wish I will question you and he will take notes" – out of the corner of her eye Rudolph placed a piece of clean parchment on the desk with a quick-notes quill- " He may wish to ask you some of his own, so we shall begin."

Tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears, Summer sat up straight and looked intently at Dumbledore, who adjusted his glasses before continuing.

"Today, at three forty three, the comatose body of Henry Rose, a second year Ravenclaw was found in the great hall after said boy was put through extensive pain via the crutatious curse and then the killing curse was attempted though due to the fact the boy is still alive, the curse was obviously not powerful enough to fulfil its purpose. Around his body in a circle were the words, and I quote 'Mudbloods will not prosper, you had better watch your backs.' End quote. According to two witnesses whom will remain anonymous, they both saw you at around quarter past three exiting the great hall in a hurry. I must now ask you if you were anywhere near the great hall from three o clock onwards."

Summer held his gaze for a moment before looking down at her lap and biting on her bottom lip, her lip ring clinking slightly on her teeth. She closed her eyes for a moment before raising her head to meet Dumbledore's gaze again.

"Yes." She whispered in a barely audible voice, her hands twisting and fiddling nervously. A slight noise from Marchflin made her eyes narrow and she glared at him, the horrible feeling that had settled in her stomach lifting slightly. "But I didn't hurt that boy! I was in the Great Hall, but not to curse anyone. I was there for other reasons." She exclaimed. "You really think I would do that!" her hands were now clenched in tight fists, her sharp nails digging in to the palms, her eyes glittered dangerously and her teeth were now clenched as she stared angrily at the man in front of her. Marchflin stared back, a slight sneer on his face that reminded her of Snape, and very suddenly she wished he was here too.

"Summer, may I ask why you were there? If you don't mind please relate exactly what your movements were from three o'clock onward." the tone of Dumbledore's voice calmed her slightly, so she turned and settled back in her seat.

"I…I was there to visit a student." She replied, faltering slightly as she realized just how suspicious it sounded. "He needed help with something and came to me about it so I agreed. Though he made me promise not to tell anyone, and to be frank I would rather not go into what I was helping him with."

Dumbledore nodded, though he looked rather concerned as to why she would not say what she had been doing.

"Well, I got to the castle at about ten to three after meeting with my friends in the three broomsticks, I had agreed to meet the boy at three and because of the snow I left slightly early. From the castle hall, I went through the Great Hall and out of the little door at the back, you know the one in which the finalists of the cup two years ago met in. that's where the boy asked me to meet him, and from there I helped him with his problem. We finished at about ten past, I said good-bye and left, the boy was still there but he went out via the grounds, just as I closed the door to the room I heard the other door slam and when I checked he had gone."

"What was the boys name, Summer?"

Again she looked down in her lap, fiddling as the room fell silent bar the low crackling of the fire as it consumed the logs which lay there, though even that seemed to be listening, waiting as the wizards in the room did, almost as though they were waiting to pounce on one out of place move or comment.

"I personally don't think we need much more evidence." Rudolph announced, his silky, slick voice suddenly breaking the waiting silence, the tone and way he spoke matching his appearance.

"What!" Summer all but yelled. "I told you, I didn't hurt that boy!"

"Ah, but Miss Chainley, we have evidence to say otherwise. Afterall, you yourself admit that you were near the great hall, we have two witnesses to confirm that and we have your wand, near the crime scene! I really don't think that we need anything else, after all you yourself are reluctant to reveal any of your actions that you have done today, and the one person who would be a good, if not solid alibi you refuse to reveal!"

Staring at him in disbelief, Summer quickly searched her robes and found he was right: her wand was gone.

"I don't believe this." She muttered, covering her face up with her right hand, leaning her elbow on the arm rest.

"Fine, I'll give you the boys name, Samuel Narch, he's in Hufflepuff, third year." She said eventually, looking up at the two men behind the desk and letting out a loud breath.

"Samuel Narch…" Dumbledore muttered to himself, frowning slightly as he went through a list of students he summoned. "I'm sorry Summer, but we don't have a Samuel Narch listed in any of the students in third year, or any in fact. The only Samuel's in third year are Samuel Adams and Samuel Trown, no Narch."

Again disbelief settled on her face, her mouth opening slightly and her forehead creasing into a worried frown.

"You…you must be kidding, right?" Dumbledore shook his head gravely in response.

"I do believe this is all the evidence we need." Rudolph said, a look of satisfaction and finality across his face. "Miss Chainley we will be taking you back to the ministry where you will be questioned further. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts and if the trial you receive does not go well, you are likely to be sentenced to Azkaban."

"Hold on just a minute!" Dumbledore commanded as the two Aurors either side of Summer began to stand, each with a grasp on Summers wrist. "First off you cannot take Miss Chainley off to the ministry without satisfactory evidence. Yes the current does seem to point to her, but as of yet you have not proved that it is her wand that cast the crutatious or the killing curse nor can you prove that her account of what she did was false!" the room was silent for a moment before Marchflin began to speak.

"Please professor, we ne-" he began before Dumbledore raised his right hand to cut him off. Summer looked from one man to the other, glad that she had the wise old headmaster on her side.

"Rudolph as I said your evidence is not satisfactory, so as of now I will not allow you to take one of my students off with you for reasons as of yet not proven! You may take her when the wand found at the scene has been examined thoroughly and the student she claimed to be with at the time has been found. Until then I suggest you leave her here with these two Aurors and we will place her under a restriction; she will be given a room in which she is not to leave."

Rudolph just gritted his teeth and Summer could see some of the veins on his neck pop out in anger as he stood there. Suddenly the door banged open and Mad-eye Moody shuffled in, both eyes fixated on Rudolph.

"The man is right, Marchflin you don't have enough evidence to support your claim, only word of mouth." He growled, stopping infront of the desk. "You aren't to take this lass anywhere, we will do as Dumbledore says and she is to stay here."

Marchflin stared at Moody for a moment, his mouth opened and then closed firmly, his lips almost disappearing before he let out a low, angry growl and nodded to the two Aurors.

"And what gives you the right to march in here and order me around?" he eventually snapped.

"What gives me the right? I'll tell you what gives me the right, boy; I'm in charge of this whole operation that's taking place, that's what! Merlin knows why the ministry sent your stuck-up immature self to do the questioning!" was the barked back answer, Moodys magical eye spinning around the room in anger, his normal eye still intently fixed on the man. This obviously annoyed Rudolph even more as a slight angry flush had begun to creep onto his face and his hands were furiously clenching and unclenching.

"When am I supposed to take her back then?" he eventually hissed through clenched teeth.

"When the wand has been checked." Dumbledore replied calmly, pulling out a sheet of parchment and a quill. "We will have the best man to do the job, or course, but unfortunately Mr Ollivander is currently away on holiday and is not due back until Tuesday. I will write him a letter and arrange a time for him to come up to the school. Until then we will keep Summer under restrain."

Moody growled in agreement and turned to the nearest Auror.

"Vicnor, Avnon, you will be staying here to watch the school and this young lass. I'll go gather the rest of the troupes and send the parents up to you Dumbledore." He instructed. The Auror nodded in acknowledgment to his orders and then turned to Dumbledore as Moody left the room.

"Now Miss Chainley, a room has been organized for you to stay in. You will not be able to leave the room and any meals will be sent up to you. These two Aurors will take you there, with the assistance of your head of house." Dumbledore informed Summer, standing up and turning to Marchflin. "Now Mr Marchflin I do believe this is all you will be needing. When Mr Ollivander responds to my letter, I will inform you and you are then most welcome you come and sit in. until then I bid you good-day."

Rudolph bowed his head stiffly in response before making his way toward the fire place. He then silently threw in some floo powder and stepped smartly into the grate, growled his destination and then was gone.

Summer watched the fire for a moment before turning back to Dumbledore. He smiled kindly down at her and adjusted his glasses before taking them off to clean the lenses.

"You don't really think I did that, do you sir?" she half whispered, looking up at him with worried eyes.

"No, I don't believe so, but the ministry must do as it does. I think that it was due to unfortunate timing that you ended up in this situation, but as I said we cannot let you go until your wand has been properly examined." He replied, placing his now highly polished glasses back on his nose. She smiled gratefully at his vote of confidence and turned to leave with the two Aurors who stood patiently at the doorway.

0o0

Summer sighed and wiped the glass of the arch shaped window near to where she sat, watching the snowflakes fall silently from the clouds that had held them to the ground below, adding to the piles of perfect white that adorned the grounds of Hogwarts.

The room she had been given was the exact replica of Dracos room, except that the colours were red and gold instead of the Slytherin green and silver. A small door to the left of the main door and opposite her bed led to a simple white marble bathroom.

She had been in the rooms for two hours and was not permitted to see anyone. She wondered whether the other students knew about her being here or any of her friends for that matter. Her train of thought was interrupted by a flurry of feathers and scratching as an elegant eagle owl landed on the outside ledge of the window. Flinging the window open, she let Dracos bird fly in and land on top of the chest of drawers in the room. Slamming the window shut, she hurried over to the owl and untied the note, jumping on the bed to read it.

'_Hey how are you? What happened when you got dragged off by McGonagall? After you went Snape made us all go back to our common rooms, we cant use the Great Hall at the moment for obvious reasons, but our heads of House have been telling us that an incident has occurred involving some students in different years and houses and that they are currently undergoing help and treatment – so no-one thinks that you are actually to blame, not that we do! Hopefully all this mess will be sorted out, Snape says he doesn't know anything and that he wants to see you, Dumbledore is working on it. Harry tried to find out whats going on from Dumbledore, we saw him but he said he couldn't say anything but you are ok and everything will hopefully be sorted out by Tuesday. We all want to see you but apparently we aren't allowed to, so we will hopefully see you on Tuesday unless we come up with a plan! See you then, Draco.' _

She smiled to herself after reading it and moved to her bag to find some parchment and a quill to write a reply. After explaining everything that had happened and where she was, she tied the note back on the owl and sent it back outside and then flopped back down on the bed with a sigh.

The door suddenly flew open and an Auror marched in followed closely by her incredibly irritated looking uncle causing her to jump off of the bed and onto her feet.

"For goodness sake, I'm quite capable of looking after myself!" Snape finally exclaimed crossly, turning angered eyes to the offending wizard.

"I'm sorry, sir but it is required that I accompany all those who visit the current captive. Five minutes." Was the only reply he was given, the Auror then standing silently a few feet away. Scowling, Snape turned to Summer, his expression turning into a more concerned one.

"Are you alright?" he asked his niece, taking a step toward her. She looked up at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit freaked out by it really, I can't believe that they think it was me!" she replied, sitting back on the bed again suddenly. After hesitating for a moment, Snape sat next to her and awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be ok, I'm confident that Dumbledore will do all he can to get you out of this, believe me he can be very intimidating when he wants to." Summer sighed and rested her head against his shoulder when he finished speaking.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish it could have been someone else, I hate weird things happening to me." They sat in silence for a while, just listening to the crackle of the fire before the Auror interrupted.

"Your five minutes are up now. I'd like to inform you, Miss Chainley that due to the fact that you would have an alibi, you are required to go down to the great hall tomorrow morning where the third years will be lined up from every house. You are required to identify this boy."

She nodded and watched her uncle and the Auror exit the room, leaving her to the uncomforting silence that settled back in the room.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Think it will be a good place to stop…x)


End file.
